Paying the Debt
by John Reed
Summary: Elena meets with witches to pay Katherine's debt.  Continuation of "Vampires and Witches and Elena" group of stories.  Begins in the last chapter of "Livin' the Life that She Chose".  Peachie X provided Beta services for most of this story...
1. It's About Elena

Did it Work?

Katherine was at the Salvatore Boarding House watching. Of course, she had come here following Elena.

She had sent away those she had watching Elena, telling them to stay fairly close, if needed, but she would take over Elena watch for a few days. It was a good idea to see what they saw anyway, in case she saw something she needed to talk to Elena about.

So she was at the boarding house, but she was paying minimal attention to Elena. It would hurt if she paid too much attention to Elena when she was this close to Damon. And she was sure her normal Elena guard wouldn't be paying much attention to exactly what Elena was doing – they would be watching everywhere else, looking for potential threats.

She was doing that, too. But she was also paying attention to Stefan. She was trying to tell if he was changing, if her words had any effect at all.

Maybe they had – it would be hard to tell until he left the solitude he was finding in the boarding house and in the woods. She would be able to tell when he was around people again. But even if he did leave now, she would be subject to the movements of Elena. But she wanted to keep an eye on him.

It was time to return to the status quo.

* * *

Bring on the Pain

"Did you see them Damon," Elena asked. "Did you see Stefan and Jenna?"

"After you gave Stefan the news and talked with Jenna?" Damon asked.

"Or before. Either way it was the same."

"Which was?" Damon asked.

"Which was devastation. These two people who love me, who I love, were devastated by what I did to them. How could I have not known what I was doing to them, or did I just not care?"

"You've always cared, Elena. You know that."

"Not enough. I didn't care enough to figure out how to do this without hurting them. And I should have been able to."

They were snuggled next to each other on the couch. The timing wasn't clear yet, but Elena knew that she would have to leave soon to fulfill Katherine's promise to Nathaniel. She was spending all the time she could with Damon now.

"You didn't want them to be hurt, Elena. They know it and you know it. Jenna has probably forgiven you already. At least she lets me hang around without too much hassle now."

"Jenna hasn't finished with me yet." Elena said. "That much she has made perfectly clear. She tolerates what I have to do now, maybe she's barely tolerating me. I don't know. And Stefan – God knows what I've done to him."

Elena just shook her head.

"He's of age. Anything that he feels because of you is his doing now. You just told him that pesky truth you tell so often."

Elena laughed humorously. "Try telling Jenna that, or Jeremy. I've really been spreading the truth."

"It's done, Elena. The past is past. Lies have been replaced by truth. Now we just take whatever comes and deal."

"Yeah. And do you know what's coming Damon? Me hurting you. I always hurt anyone who loves me, anyone I love. Always. I don't mean to. I don't want to. But it happens."

"They'll get over it, Elena."

"Will they? But it's not them I'm worried about now. It's you. Sooner or later, I'll hurt you too."

Damon laughed so much it separated them. Elena just scowled at him.

"Being vulnerable here, Damon. Opening up. Laughing at me is not appreciated."

"Do you hear yourself, Elena? You hurt me? I tried for most of a year to hurt you. And I did. And in return, you did hurt me. You did things meant to hurt me, and I did things meant to hurt you."

Elena could only muster a "Yeah" in reply.

"But that's the past. We both survived. And here we are now. If pain is what brought us here, bring on the pain."

"The pain didn't bring us here, Damon," Elena said, snuggling back up with him. "But it made us stronger. I think I can get through anything now, as long as you're with me."

* * *

It's not You, it's Her

Stefan couldn't stop thinking about what Katherine had said to him. Maybe she was right, but had he really changed? He had to ask someone else, he had to get another opinion. But he knew Elena better than anyone. Who could he ask?

And so he was again at Bonnie's doorstep knocking.

"Stefan." Bonnie said as she opened the door.

He hesitated, hoping she would just invite him. She didn't.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Stefan asked.

"About Elena, or Damon?"

"Elena."

Bonnie motioned for him to enter and showed him to a table where they sat opposite from each other.

Stefan didn't know how to begin, but Bonnie just waited.

"Katherine said," Stefan began, then hesitated realizing it might not be a good idea to mention Katherine to Bonnie. She didn't react, so he forged ahead.

"Katherine said it is my fault Elena left me for Damon. She said I changed, that I stopped helping Elena."

"And what do you think?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think I did. I did whatever Elena asked me to."

"Most people do what they are asked to do, Stefan. But they don't ask for everything they need."

"I thought I gave her what she needed."

"And you did," Bonnie replied. "For awhile. But when she was making hard choices, doing what she had to do, I think you quit trying to give her what she needed."

"No," Stefan countered. "I've always tried to give her what she needed."

"When I messed up and almost killed Damon, Elena did what she had to to save Damon and me. She paid a price for me that I'll never really understand. And so, if she wants or needs anything from me, ever, she has it. I can't repay her, and I don't want her to ever be in such danger that I could. But she'll always have what she wants from me. Does she have the same from you?"

"She didn't save my life - not like that." Stefan said.

"Really? You were wounded, almost dead, with another vampire coming after you. And Elena knew that you needed blood to become strong enough to fight it. So she did what she had to do. She always does what she has to do. She gave you her blood. And it worked, but she paid a price. She always pays a price, but it doesn't stop her from doing what she has to."

Stefan did not respond, so Bonnie forged on. "Elena used to talk about you to me all the time. I heard about your every motion, every word – so I know things about you and her. One thing I know is that you were all she wanted – she wouldn't have ever even looked at anyone else. And because of you, she felt some connection to Damon. So she tried to help him – because of you. She usually had to go through me, her best friend, to do it. She did it because she had to, but even then it was for you."

"Then when you went a bit astray after drinking her blood, Damon began to help her." Bonnie continued. "She was still doing everything for you. But do you know what was different? Damon didn't want anything from Elena. He just helped her. She thinks he cared about you more that he would ever let on, and maybe she's right. But he helped her without expecting anything in return. He probably wanted it, but he didn't expect it. And even though he didn't get anything back, he kept helping her. It reached the point where he would do anything for her – not caring what you or I thought."

Stefan was still silent.

"I don't like Damon, I never have. He has a history I despise. He has hurt so many, done so much. I will never get past it. But Stefan, I don't have to. It's not about Damon. It's about Elena. After what she did for me, I'll let myself be surrounded by vampires just to be with her, to help her, to protect her. And I have. I like you as much as I have ever like any vampire, and I don't completely trust you. I certainly don't trust Damon or Katherine. But I will stand next to them and anyone or anything else to be with her. Can you say that?"

"I don't know," Stefan finally said.

"Figure it out, Stefan. If you care about her the way I think you care about her, and believe me, I'm on your side, you have got to get over what she has done, the choices she has made. She did what she had to do. I'm alive because of it and so are you. And I wish she would give up Damon. But she won't, not without a choice. A choice that will be as fiercely protective of her, as loyal to her as he is. Someone who loves her as much as he does. If that's not you, please find whoever it is. Or I'll be standing next to her and Damon for as long as we both live."

_OK, I completely give up. I, John Reed (which may or may not be any part of my actual name) do hereby swear that I will never again bemoan or complain about this group of stories that will just not go away. I will just share, when they come, when I can. For as long as I live, or may otherwise exist._

_For some godforsaken reason, this bloody game remains afoot. Play if you wish…_


	2. Tasks and Favors

The Appointment

"I have to go, Damon," Elena said rising from the couch they shared. "And so do you."

They were at Elena's house. She preferred that to the Salvatore home recently when they weren't out doing something. She was avoiding Stefan – not hiding, just avoiding awkwardness.

"Why? Turning into a pumpkin? It's seven, not midnight."

"I know, but Katherine is coming. I need to be alone and in my room."

"She made an appointment? Has that ever happened before?"

"No," Elena said shaking her head. "And she hasn't been in my room for awhile."

"Mostly you talk to her by phone, right?"

"Yes. So I think this is serious. I think it has to do with what she calls the debt she has to repay."

"Nathaniel," Damon said.

"Yes."

"I should be here with you."

"No, Damon. This is pledge stuff, between her and me. You need to be gone, definitely where you can't hear. She'll know if you're not."

"OK," Damon said, knowing Elena would not budge on this. She took her relationship with Katherine very seriously. There were rules in place, whether Elena's or Katherine's he did not know, rules that said she would be alone when she received her assignments. She would talk to him afterwards, if she was allowed to.

"But you'll tell me, right?" Damon asked. "And you'll let me help?"

"Yes to both, if I can. But you know it's not really my choice."

She saw his expression, he never tried to hide it. This was not a new conversation between them. He was concerned knowing that she was sometimes sent to where he could not help her or even stay in touch with her. He was worried.

"Don't be like that, Damon. You know she hasn't let me down."

"I know she has, just not recently. And this is different. Whatever this is, I'm going to find a way to be there."

"I did not hear that," Elena said covering her ears briefly and smiling slightly at him. "I certainly am not going to repeat it. I will ask if you can come along."

Elena kissed him and started up the stairs.

"Go ahead and ask," Damon said smirking. "It won't change anything."

"Out of earshot," She said, pointing towards the door.

* * *

The Task

Katherine was prompt. Elena expected nothing else.

Elena waited in her room, recalling that Katherine's visits used to fill her with dread. That was gone now, but she was still nervous. Setting a time and coming in person were different.

Elena was looking at herself in the mirror, touching up here and there. She realized she was actually worrying about her appearance, something else that was new with Katherine.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She hurried to open it.

"Come in, please." Elena said, greeting Katherine. Seeing someone that looked like herself walk through the door into her room affected her the same way every time – it was unnerving.

"Thank you Elena. It is nice to see you under calm circumstances."

"I like it better this way too." Elena said, motioning for Katherine to sit in a chair.

"Is it hard for you?" Elena asked as Katherine sat in the chair. Katherine gave her a questioning glance.

"I mean, is it hard for you to see me? It's hard for me to see you, like looking in a mirror. I just haven't gotten used to it yet."

"No, Elena," Katherine said. "It doesn't bother me at all. I don't think of you as a mirror. I still find it curious, interesting. But not hard."

Elena nodded her head and waited.

"It's time, Elena, time to assist Nathaniel as I promised. I think you knew this was coming. We'll leave the day after tomorrow."

"We? You're coming?"

"Yes, Elena. In this case, I will be with you. Not the entire time **– **you will need to go places that will not permit me to be with you, but I will be with you as much as possible and will wait with Nathaniel while you are doing as he asks."

"What does he want me to do?"

"He's trying to deal with witches, Elena. But these witches trust no vampire and he does not trust them. He would like you to act as an intermediary. Unfortunately, when you are with them, we will not be able to have any vampires with you. At least not at first. We hope that will change."

"Will I be alone? You've never sent me anywhere alone."

"The witches will not allow any vampire to accompany you. I do not have the right to ask her, but I think you should ask Bonnie to go with us. Perhaps the teacher as well."

Elena was getting uncomfortable and it showed. She was so used to having Damon with her, or others, or both. "I don't know if I can ask Bonnie to do that. I don't really even know what I would be asking her to do."

"I don't want you to be alone, Elena," Katherine said. "But I have no one else who can help me who is not a vampire. Neither does Nathaniel. You are unique."

"OK," Elena said, looking away from Katherine – down to the floor. "I'll ask her, I'll ask them both."

"From what I understand, Elena, the witches are not what you would call bad. They would mean you no harm."

"Then why would I be needed?" Elena asked, meeting Katherine's eyes again.

"Things have happened – like with Bonnie and Damon, though not that serious. Not yet. At least one of the goals would be to prevent that."

"Can Damon come?" Elena asked. She thought it was good time to ask since Katherine had mentioned him.

Elena thought she saw Katherine flinch slightly, but if she did it was quickly gone. Her expression was blank as she responded. "Yes. I am allowed to have four vampires with me. I will also bring Isobel and two others that have spent a fair amount of time around you."

"'Allowed'? He is imposing a limit on you?"

"He permits a small party to accompany you and me. It's not an invasion and he is a friend. We will need no more."

"Where?"

"It's better if you do not know that," Katherine said. "We will travel in the evening, meet with Nathaniel during the night, and you and whoever accompanies you will meet with the witches in the morning."

"What will I tell Jenna?" Elena asked.

"She knows you do things for me. Tell her it's for me and the length of your absence."

"I don't know if she'll understand."

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No!" Elena said quickly. "I'll explain somehow."

Katherine noticed that Elena was uncomfortable. "Let me know if you change your mind. I would be happy to speak with her. And I know this kind of thing is new to you. But you have done everything else I have asked of you very well. You'll be able to do this. And you will be safe there. I will be with you as much as possible. Nathaniel can be trusted."

"OK. I understand. I'll be ready," Elena said, managing a slight smile.

* * *

The Favor

"I'd like to do this alone, Damon," Elena said. At her request, he had taken her to Stefan. He was not, as she expected, in the woods or at his home. He was in public, at a table, alone, with only a drink.

"How alone? Across the room or across town?" Damon asked.

"The latter. Far enough away that I'll have to call you to come and get me."

"I don't know. Are you two on good enough terms?"

"Damon, don't. I went to you alone sometimes when I was with Stefan. I need to ask him this alone. Please."

"All right. But call. I'll be waiting."

"I will, soon" Elena said and pulled him in for a kiss before he left.

She spoke to Stefan only when she reached his table. "Stefan, can I ask you something?"

He nodded and motioned to the chair across from him. His expression was different from what she had seen for some time. Not hurt or pleading or anything like that. Maybe indifferent.

He didn't speak. He just looked at her, so she started.

"I've got to leave town for a couple of days – for Katherine."

Stefan nodded. "I've heard."

"Damon is going with me. And I'm worried about Jenna and Jeremy being here without me and those around me. I'm hoping you will be willing to keep an eye on them while we're gone."

"Of course. I am your designated watchdog. I always seem to find myself with Jenna and Jeremy – never with you."

"Stefan…" Elena started, but did not continue.

Stefan just looked at her. "Stefan what?" he finally asked.

"Please. You're the only one that can help me with this."

"You say that a lot Elena. We both know better. Damon could stay. Bonnie could do it, Alaric. Katherine would probably leave someone if you asked."

Elena swallowed. This was not what she expected. "Bonnie and Alaric Salzman are coming with me. And it's Jenna and Jeremy. You're the only one I trust."

"I'm the only one that can help. The only one you can trust. I'm your only one, just not that way."

"Stefan, we've had this conversation."

"No, Elena. We had you telling me what's what. Now it's my turn. All I've heard is that I let you down, that I didn't help you when you needed it. But that's not right, Elena. I was there every time you asked me to be. I did everything I could think of to help you, to keep you safe. Yeah, for a little while, I got scared. I was worried I would lose you. And I did. But it wasn't because I didn't help you. I did as you asked."

He looked at her long enough without speaking that she said "You did" under her breath.

"For whatever reason, that didn't matter to you. I could tell that, and I was afraid. But I'm not afraid anymore. I have nothing left to lose. You're still here, and I'm your only one. I lost the last hand, but another hand has been dealt. I will do as you ask, Elena. I always have and I probably always will."

Elena winced a little, but said "Thank you. I will find a way to repay you."

"No, Elena. This is a favor for you, but it's more than just that. The danger in Jenna and Jeremy's lives is as much my fault as anyone's. I will keep them safe because you ask me to, and because I owe it to them. The only thing I want from you, the only thing I've ever wanted from you, you're not willing to give me right now. If that ever changes, you how to reach me."

Stefan left as Elena watched. She felt a twinge of emotion inside that she recognized.

"Oh boy," She said to herself.


	3. Holding Fast

Not so Easily

Elena knocked at Bonnie's door and was greeted with a hug.

"I'm ready." Bonnie said. "When do we leave?"

"A little before sundown," Elena replied, sitting where Bonnie indicated.

"Vampires should learn to tell time with a watch or clock."

"Mr. Saltzman will pick me up and then come here."

Bonnie nodded. "You don't know the name or location of these witches?"

"No, sorry."

"I just wish I knew what to expect," Bonnie said, sighing. "Witches want such different things, sometimes. Some of us fight vampires, and some of us spell rings for vampires."

"These wouldn't do that," Elena said. "They aren't getting along with the vampires."

"Not with these vampires," Bonnie corrected. "Not with the vampires we're going to help."

That made Elena pause. "Katherine said the witches didn't like any vampires. But some of these vampires were with us on the hill, surrounded by fire, Bonnie. They risked their lives to help us, to help me. They kept their promise to Katherine. Now it's our turn to keep a promise. Well, my turn really. I'm sorry to ask you to do this. You really can back out if you want."

"No, Elena, I can't. You didn't leave me to face Katherine alone when she was out to kill me, I won't leave you to face these vampires and witches alone – whatever their intentions. I'm glad you asked me to go. I'd be really upset if you didn't."

"Thank you, Bonnie. That means a lot to me. I'd have died more than once if you hadn't been with me, helping me."

"Right back at ya," Bonnie replied.

Elena nodded and took a deep breath, trying to build courage for what she had to say next.

"Bonnie, I talked to Stefan about watching over Jenna and Jeremy while we're gone. He was so different."

"Different?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "Ever since Founder's Day and the stuff that happened after, he's been kind of weak, timid or what ever. A wimp, really. I knew he wasn't really being himself – that he was better than that. And I knew it was probably my fault."

"You do seem to have a knack for making guys the opposite of what they start out being."

"Bad to good or good to bad. Yeah. But he was the old Stefan. No sign of the weakness. And it made me wonder if I did right by him."

"Did right by…Elena, what are you saying?"

"He was strong, Bonnie, confident. He hasn't given up on me. Maybe if he'd been more like that recently, maybe…" She didn't finish.

"Elena, how long has it been since you sat over there," Bonnie began, pointing, "and chose Damon?"

Elena looked where Bonnie pointed and then at Bonnie again before lowering her eyes. "I know, Bonnie. But things were different then."

"Different? Damon's different so soon?"

Elena shook her head and looked back into Bonnie's eyes. "No, no. He's still the same. He's still wonderful."

"So just Stefan. One conversation and he's back?"

Elena let a small breath out. "I thought you liked him better than Damon."

"No, Elena," Bonnie corrected. "I can tolerate Stefan, but I despise Damon. He's tried to kill me and he's hurt you. Stefan has not done either, not really anyway. But this is about my best friend and what she wants. Yet it seems what she wants keeps changing. And every time it changes, someone she supposedly loves gets hurt."

Elena felt the sting of her words and had to close her eyes. "OK, OK, I get it. I'm a mess."

"Your words. But if you're a mess, be a stable mess – at least for awhile."

"I can be stable," Elena said resolutely. "I can and I will. When I chose Damon, I took my time. I made a good choice."

"Well, that's debatable."

"Bonnie! You remember me sitting over there making a choice, did you forget that you came over and congratulated us?"

"I was being polite. I'm just reminding you of what you decided. Please stick with it for at least a little while before you go all disrupto-girl again."

"You're right. I can't let him get to me that easily. Maybe he can earn his way back, but it will take time."

"I hope you stick to that, Elena. Your life has way too much drama."

"And you only see it from the outside," Elena said, sort of agreeing.

"Oh, I see plenty from the inside. More than enough."

* * *

Being a Good Example

Elena was outside, on the porch of her home, waiting for Alaric. She was next to Damon, Jenna, Jeremy and Stefan.

"Well this is better than it used to be," Elena told Damon as Alaric's car arrived. "At least I get to say a proper good-bye not just sneak out and hope I make it back. That was harder."

She hugged Jenna. "I'll be home in a couple of days."

"I wish I knew where you were going and what you'll be doing," Jenna said. "This isn't easy for me."

"If I knew I would tell you. But I don't."

"How can you do it, Elena?" Jenna asked, her face showing that she did not understand. "Just go where she asks? Never knowing for sure what you'll face."

"I have to. And I know I'm safe."

"Safe? How can you be so sure?"

"You saw what Bonnie can do," Elena replied. "And Mr. Saltzman is pretty good too. Plus Damon won't let anything dangerous near me. You don't need to worry about me – or at least not about my safety."

"But I will. You're still my responsibility."

"I know. And I promise I'll be back," Elena said as she nodded and turned to move to Jeremy

She gave him a hug as well.

"If anything happens…" she began.

"I know," Jeremy interrupted. "whatever it is gets through to me, not Jenna."

"Sorry," Elena said. "But yes. But Stefan won't let anything happen."

"You still trust him, even after what you did to him."

Elena grimaced a little as she met Jeremy's eyes. "Yeah. He'll keep his promise. I don't think he has any of the flaws you see in me."

Elena moved to Stefan and gave him a hug.

"I don't care what you say," Elena whispered into his ear as she hugged him. "I will find a way to repay you for this."

"I don't want that Elena," Stefan said. "It's a favor for a friend and an attempt to help you with the havoc I created when I came into your life."

"It wasn't havoc, Stefan. I've never regretted it."

"You've said differently in the past."

"I know. But that's the past. Here and now, I can't imagine what my life would be like if you hadn't come into it. I really am grateful for what you're doing, staying here while I'm gone."

"Anything you ask, Elena. But you know that."

"I do. Thank you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and returned to Damon.

"See you guys soon." Elena said as they turned towards the car.

Elena only saw the woman in the front passenger side as she reached the car. She glanced back at Jenna as she entered the car to see if Jenna had noticed.

Jenna's expression told Elena that she had seen Isobel sitting next to Alaric. Elena decided she would talk to Jenna about it – there were things she could tell Jenna that might help her to feel better or at least understand better.

"I knew you were coming," Elena told Isobel. "I didn't know it would be so soon."

"And 'Hello' to you too, Elena," Isobel replied. "Not one of your warmer greetings."

"You're enjoying being seen by Jenna a little too much," Elena said.

"I'm here to lead you to the airfield," Isobel said icily. "None of you know where it is."

"Not just an airport, of course."

"Of course. And who are you to lecture me on love and triangles?"

"You could at least be a good example for me," Elena retorted.

"I am," Isobel replied. "I loved him, and I left him. But just because I left the one I love behind doesn't mean I won't be with him every chance I get. Because, I will."

* * *

The Plane (or Whatever)

Bonnie was with them now. Isobel was directing Alaric to the airfield, out of town, somewhere in the woods.

Elena didn't know what to expect. It could be a jet, a propeller-driven plane, or, for all she knew, a hot air balloon.

It was a small jet. Katherine and three others were waiting outside.

"Still not telling me where?" Elena asked Katherine as they boarded.

Katherine gave a slight smile in return. "Do you know where you are now?"

"No," Elena said truthfully. She really hadn't tried to follow where Isobel was leading them.

"Good. We'll be there in about three hours."

"Can I ask something?" Elena asked.

Katherine turned towards her expectantly.

"Stefan said you might let one of your vampires watch over my house while we're gone."

"Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. I asked him to stay there with Jenna and Jeremy and he said he would. I would feel even better if one of yours was outside as well."

"Do you have a reason to be concerned, Elena?"

"No, but I never have. If I've learned anything it's that two vampire protectors are better than one."

Katherine nodded. "I have someone I can send, and I will let Stefan know that he'll be outside your home. It'll be a long night. You might try to get some sleep."

"Oh yeah. Heading into the unknown with witches and vampires. That's what puts me to sleep."

* * *

_Peachie X was beta on this chapter and it shows..._


	4. Nobody Special

_Peachie X acted as Beta on this chapter. She made it much better than it was (but you'll never be able to tell ... I'll never share what she orignally saw...)_

Flying with Vampires and Witches

"Well this seating arrangement sucks." Damon said. "There is not two seats together anywhere." There were five rows of two seats in the cabin, with an aisle between.

"In the cockpit there is." Katherine said. "But neither of you is going in there."

"It's OK Damon," Elena said, grabbing his hand and pulling him. "we'll sit in the back. There's not much space in the aisle so we can reach across or even share a seat when we are in the air without being in anyone's way."

"Do they need a chaperone?" Alaric asked Bonnie as he and Isobel took the seats in front of Damon and Elena. Bonnie sat in the seat in front of Alaric.

"Yes - always," Bonnie said. "But it'll have to be you. I'm just not up to it this time."

Alaric turned back and gave Elena a stern look. "Don't make me come back there."

"Better use a vervain dart on him now then." Elena replied defiantly as they heard the engines and felt the takeoff.

"We don't need vervain." Isobel said coolly, looking at Damon. "Threats will work just fine."

"Threats?" Damon asked, smirking. "Didn't I teach you anything when I turned you? Vampires don't need threats – we have fangs."

When in the air and stable, Katherine moved to the back and spoke to Elena.

"I've sent one of mine to your house and told Stefan. Are you comfortable back here?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really nervous about this."

"We have sedatives, if you would like."

"No!" Elena said forcefully, shaking her head. "No drugs. I need my mind sharp for this."

Katherine nodded. "Very well, but try to rest. You need that as well."

Elena nodded. Katherine had started to move back to her seat when Bonnie spoke.

"Why didn't you send your other witch with Elena?"

Katherine turned back and looked at Bonnie. "My other witch? Do you think of yourself as mine?"

"No!" Bonnie replied quickly. "But you have a witch that works with you – that put the spell in the bracelet that blocked my power while I wore it."

"I do." Katherine said, nodding. "She can be relied upon for spells on rings and necklaces and so on. But she is not really that stable otherwise. I would never let her near Elena."

Katherine hesitated as Bonnie nodded, and spoke again. "And she's getting old. I could really use the help of a reliable witch. It would be nice to have another Bennett witch, but I suppose with what has happened between us, there's no chance of that."

"No chance. Zero, zip, nada." Bonnie confirmed.

"But I think," Katherine said, "I would rather have your loyalty to Elena. Since it is there, I suppose I have what I want. But perhaps Elena could broach the subject with the witches she'll be meeting with, should she find them reliable."

"Of course," Elena said from a couple of rows back, sounding exasperated. "I'll add it to the agenda. After convincing them to not hate vampires and getting them to live in peace together. If nobody dies, I'll hire a witch. I'm on it."

As Katherine returned to her seat, Elena looked at Damon and motioned for him to join her. Isobel turned back and glared.

"Oh, turn around," Elena said crankily. "We won't do anything, just talk. Or whisper. It would be really nice if you wouldn't eavesdrop."

"Of course, Elena," Isobel said coolly. "I'll just concentrate on Rick."

"And I'll follow your example." Elena blurted before Damon touched his finger to her lips.

"Let it go," he whispered. "mother-daughter drama on the return flight. You're really upset about this. Katherine's right, you need to rest, or at least relax."

Elena nodded and whispered "I know - you're right. I just don't know what to expect. I'm learning how to handle vampires, but this? This is when I want you with me, but you can't come."

"I'll be as close as I can, Elena. I'll find a way into their house if it turns out that you're in danger."

"How will you know, Damon? You won't be close enough to hear."

Damon hated seeing her worried expression. "I'll talk to Katherine. I would guess that between her and Nathaniel, they can find a way to bug you or wire you or something so we can listen."

"Do you think the witches would allow that?" Elena asked hopefully.

"I don't know. But unless it's forbidden, I think Katherine would allow it – maybe demand it."

"OK, Damon. We'll ask. I'll feel better if you can at least hear me."

Damon found himself in an awkward position, hugging Elena. But he stayed there because of what she said next.

"Don't move." she said, closing her eyes to try to rest.

* * *

Nobody Special

They were driven to a large house – about the size of the Salvatore Boarding House. It looked like it was in an open area – not much in the way of trees or buildings nearby – but it was hard to tell in the dark.

Elena held only the small bag containing the overnight necessities and the few articles of clothing she had been permitted to bring. She lined up with the others as Katherine instructed – Katherine and an idiot in front, Elena next between Damon and the other idiot, Alaric and Bonnie behind them with Isobel at the back.

Elena had a firm grip on Damon's hand as they entered the house and were led to a large, well lit room which held more people, probably vampires, than she cared to look at or count.

Katherine stopped and turned back to Elena. "Wait here." She went forward and talked to a tall, bearded man. Elena thought he must be Nathaniel. She had almost expected him to be on a throne, but he was just standing.

Elena turned towards Damon and whispered to him "Nathaniel?"

"Probably," Damon said. She hoped he would say more, but he didn't. She was unnerved by the silence in the room and by the fact the she couldn't hear Katherine or Nathaniel speak at all.

The vampire in front of her turned around. "It's Nathaniel," he said softly, in at tone that made her almost felt guilty about the nickname she used for him and those like him. "They will both speak to you in a minute. You should probably not speak until they are near us – he might consider it rude."

Elena nodded as the vampire turned around. Katherine had said she would bring vampires that had spent time with her, but she did not recognize him. She decided she would pay more attention to those that protected her.

She continued to watch Katherine, wondering how any vampire in the room could hear anything except her loud, fast heartbeat.

She was glad when Katherine returned and formed the group into a line. Nathaniel stood a few feet in front of Elena, but his eyes followed Katherine's introductions.

"You know the vampires except for Damon and Isobel," Katherine said, pointing. Each responded with a head nod when their name was mentioned. The face of both was blank – no expression.

"The gentleman with us is Alaric Saltzman. And the witch is Bonnie Bennett."

Nathaniel spoke to Alaric. "Why are you here?"

"I came because Elena asked me to, because I don't want her to face whatever is waiting for her here alone." Elena couldn't believe that his voice was calm.

"Why are you loyal to her? What has she done for you?" Nathaniel asked. His face showed no emotion.

"For me? She has done for me what she has done for everyone else. She helps people and protects our town. I help her do that when I can, and I will do my best to make sure she can continue to do it."

"I've heard about your darts," Nathaniel said. "Are they in your bag?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you let me bring them here." Alaric said. He still did not flinch.

"Keep them in your bag and you won't be separated from them."

"Don't threaten Elena, and they'll stay in the bag."

"Rick! Enough." Isobel said, but Elena could not discern any emotion in her voice. It was as bland as Nathaniel's,

Nathaniel turned to face Bonnie. His expression remained blank. "Why are you here?

"Because Elena asked me to come," Bonnie said. "and because I made a promise to protect her."

Elena thought she did hear at least discomfort in Bonnie's voice, maybe more.

"A promise to her?"

"A promise to Katherine."

"You promised Katherine that you would protect Elena Gilbert?" Nathaniel asked with the slightest hint of surprise.

"I did." Bonnie said, nodding.

"So you work with Katherine? A witch with a vampire?"

"Only to protect Elena," Bonnie said. "nothing else."

"Bonnie…" Elena said, but stopped speaking when she saw Nathaniel turn towards her.

"Elena Gilbert I presume. Who are you that you have such loyalty from vampires, witches and humans?"

"I'm nobody special." Elena said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Nobody special," Nathaniel repeated. He was looking into her eyes, his face pretty much blank again. "Nobody special, though pursued by vampires and protected by vampires. My own have told me that a lot of vampires die around you."

"Not if they don't threaten her." Katherine interjected.

Nathaniel did not break eye contact with Elena. "Nobody special, though I see that what Katherine told me is true – you are surrounded by people of all sorts would die before they let anything hurt you. In return you pledge your loyalty to Katherine," he said. It was a statement rather than a question.

"Not in return," Elena contradicted. "she has already given me what I asked of her. My pledge is to serve and protect Katherine regardless of what she does for me. She and the others protect me for their own reasons. I don't really understand it all."

"And you will perform this task for me with the same dedication as you would if Katherine asked it of you?"

"Katherine has asked me to do it. I will do it as well as I can."

* * *

The Only Way She Plays

Elena was alone with Katherine in the room she had been assigned to share with Bonnie. There were only the most basic necessities there – a couple of beds, a dresser with a mirror, and a bathroom. She and Katherine sat on the bed Elena had claimed.

"We will need to leave in just a few hours." Katherine said. "Rest as best you can."

"You're coming?" Elena was surprised. She had expected Katherine to stay with Nathaniel.

"My entire group will be with you and wait as close as we can, along with a few of Nathaniel's who are protected in daylight. Also, you will wear these." Katherine said, holding up a small earpiece and microphone on a clip.

"Damon must have asked," Elena said, taking the items and examining them. "I forgot."

"Yes. Nathaniel agrees - it was not forbidden and we would like to hear what is said."

"They'll be able to see the microphone at least." Elena pointed out.

"We want them to know that we can hear them. If you wear the earpiece, we will be able to answer any questions you may have. We will not speak to you unless you ask – you don't need any other distractions. Do you understand what Nathaniel wants?"

"Yes," Elena said with a slight nod. "I just don't know what to expect from the witches. You can't tell me anything about them?"

"No. Nathaniel spoke with one to make the arrangements for this. He thinks that she, at least, wants to work out this problem. But they haven't met, and two others live with her."

Elena nodded. "OK, I'll try to get some sleep."

"Then I will see you in a few hours." Katherine said as she left. Bonnie had been waiting outside the door and entered immediately.

"Did she share anything with us minions?" Bonnie asked as she fluffed her pillow.

Elena glared. "Don't call me that. She said three witches, spoke with one by phone to set up the meeting and they think that one is willing to work with us." The glare was gone, replaced by an uncomfortable expression. "That's it. I wish there was more. We'll just have to play it by ear from there."

Bonnie laughed as she climbed into her bed. "Like you've ever played it any other way."


	5. The Witches

_Thanks to Peachie X for acting as Beta on this chapter. You should thank her as well - she made it much better than it was at first...again..._

Blurterer (or Whatever)

"We'll drop you off and go to where we're allowed to be." Isobel said. The morning had arrived and Elena was being taken to the witches' house.

"Will Katherine be with you?" Elena asked. "I kind of expected her to be with me now."

"No. She is near but at a different location with a number of Nathaniel's vampires. She has the equipment, she will be able to hear everything."

Elena nodded. She wasn't able to hide her nervousness.

"We'll be close, Elena." Damon said. "I'll be on foot, nearby - as close as I can get. I'm linked in too, I'll hear everything. If I think you're in danger, I'll be there."

Elena hugged Damon. She was in the back along with him and Bonnie. Alaric sat in the front next to Isobel. Katherine's other vampires were in a car behind them along with a few of Nathaniel's that could also move in sunlight. They were driving in an older neighborhood with large houses, big yards and a lot of trees.

"No Damon. I'm going to be nervous the whole time. You might think I'm in danger just because of that. Don't come unless I call for you."

"You'll call for me by name?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena said as she leaned her head against his chest. "I don't want to have to remember some codeword or anything. There's enough going through my mind."

"So 'Damon' brings me to the doorstep of the witches' house."

"Better make it 'Damon come'." Elena said. "I could blurt your name out anytime."

"'Blurt'?" Bonnie asked with an annoyed expression. "Elena, this is serious. There will be no blurting of anything, especially not his name."

Elena sat up straight to defiantly sing her reply. "He's my vamp and I'll blurt if I want to."

Bonnie scowled while the rest of the passengers laughed.

* * *

Arranged Meeting

Elena thought it was an ordinary looking house – not that she expected anything else. The Bennett house was not really distinctive.

This house looked old and, like the houses around it, had a large front yard – gigantic, really, with a number of large, old trees.

"Showtime." Damon whispered as Elena kissed him before following Bonnie out of the car.

"Later, Damon." Elena said. "Hopefully much later. If I see you too soon, well…later, Damon."

"I'll be listening." Damon said, showing her an earpiece.

Elena watched the cars leave, checked her earpiece and microphone, took a deep breath and walked to the house with Bonnie and Alaric. She had not reached the porch when a girl who looked close to her own age, perhaps a few years older, came out and greeted them. She was a blue-eyed blonde and not very witch-like, in Elena's mind anyway. She went immediately over to Elena.

"Elena Gilbert?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Sarah Proctor. I'm glad to meet you."

"I am as well," Elena said, turning to make introductions. "and this is Alaric Saltzman and Bonnie Bennett."

"We didn't know if you would be alone," Sarah said. "Mr. Saltzman." she added, shaking his hand.

Sarah turned to Bonnie and hesitated. She looked curious. "Bonnie Bennett," she said as they shook hands, "from the Bennett line of witches?"

"You know us?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"We know of you." Sarah explained. "My mother is interested in the family lines of witches. A hobby, or maybe she's trying to figure something out, I'm not sure, but she'll be pleased to meet you."

Sarah turned back to Elena. "It looked like you were dropped off by vampires. We trust that they are keeping their distance, as was agreed."

Elena nodded. "They are and will and they trust that we will be treated well."

Sarah nodded.

"Who made the arrangements?" Elena asked.

"I did," Sarah replied. "Our conflicts with the vampires are getting serious. I think we have to at least try to talk to them."

Elena nodded.

"Who are you to them?" Sarah asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've never heard of anyone like you, someone who would be willing to work for them and intercede with us on their behalf. Why? What is all this to you?"

Sarah was staring at her. She was not glaring or threatening, just staring as if to test the truthfulness of Elena's response.

Elena hadn't expected the question. "I help them with things when they ask me to."

"Why? I mean, you look normal – no compulsion or anything.…May I?" Sarah asked Elena as she reached towards Elena's hair.

Elena nodded. Sarah pulled her hair aside and looked at her neck, then pulled up her hands and checked the visible part of Elena's arms.

"They're not feeding off of you, you have vervain. They can't be controlling you, that I see. Why do you help them?"

"Because of me." Bonnie said with a pained expression. "One of them almost killed me. Elena interceded. To save me, she pledged her loyalty to the vampire."

Sarah stared, first at Bonnie, then at Elena. "You made a pledge to a vampire to save a witch?"

"Yeah," Elena replied softly.

Sarah kept staring. "Is it hard?"

"Yes." Elena said. "But, I've never regretted it."

"You are a friend to witches then." Sarah said, as if finally satisfied.

"I really only know Bonnie, but if someone is like her, yes."

"And vampires," Alaric finally spoke drawing the eyes of the others to him. "she is friends with a number of vampires."

Sarah looked at Elena as if expecting a comment.

"I know that many are bad," Elena said. "Maybe most. But, some just want to be left alone. Some help protect my town, my home. Some might even be willing to protect yours."

Sarah nodded. "Shall we go inside?" she asked, turning towards the door.

"We passed the test?" Alaric asked as the group followed Sarah.

"You passed my test," Sarah said as she opened the door. "The tests of my mother and aunt will be harder."

Elena felt much better after meeting Sarah, but she still hesitated before entering the home – enough that Sarah noticed.

"Is there a problem?" Sarah asked.

"No. Sorry, just thinking," Elena said as she tried to push any worries out of her mind and entered, followed by Alaric and Bonnie.

They entered directly into a living room where they were asked to wait as Sarah left the room. Elena decided to remain standing rather that sit.

"Are you feeling alright" Alaric asked Elena noticing her continuing nervousness.

Elena nodded. "Sarah seems nice. That helps."

"We're fine." Bonnie said.

At this point, Sarah entered the room with two older women, one with red hair, looking to be in her forties. The other was older, with distinctive silver hair.

Sarah walked over to Elena, followed by the redhead. "Elena, this is my mother, Natalie Proctor. Mom, this is Elena Gilbert. She is accompanied by Alaric Saltzman and Bonnie Bennett."

Natalie nodded to Alaric and gave Elena's extended hand a passing shake. Then she turned to Bonnie with a warm expression. "Bennett? Sarah tells me you are a witch. Are you related to Emily Bennett?"

"Yes. She's my ancestor." Bonnie replied smiling.

"Emily Bennett?" the silver-haired woman spoke from across the room. "Would she approve of what you are doing?"

Elena's eyes turned from Bonnie to the woman who appeared annoyed, at best.

"My aunt Sylvia," Sarah said, visibly rolling her eyes.

"What I'm doing?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Sylvia took only a couple of steps towards her and spoke again, her hostility showing now. "Helping vampires."

Bonnie shook her head, taken aback at the difference between Sylvia and the others. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm here to help Elena."

"Don't take her too seriously." Natalie whispered to Bonnie as Sylvia turned her attention to Elena.

"Do you speak for the vampires, Elena Gilbert?" Sylvia asked coolly.

"In this case, yes." Elena said, nodding, being careful to make eye contact.

"Then give them this." Sylvia said, followed by a hand motion and a few words Elena did not understand.

Elena wondered what she meant when she suddenly felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks.

"Sylvia!" Natalie said at the same time Sarah said "Aunt Sylvia!"

Elena was staggering, trying to remain standing. Alaric immediately put his arm around her to support her as Bonnie and Sarah moved to stand in front of her, between Elena and Sylvia.

Alaric could tell that Elena was having trouble breathing and starting to slump. When he moved his hand to check her pulse he noticed the ring Isobel had given him. He quickly made a decision. "We need to get her out of here." he said as he removed the ring and slid it onto Elena's thumb.

Alaric lifted Elena and carried her to the door, but could not open it.

"Aunt Sylvia!" Sarah said as she and Bonnie backed towards the door behind Alaric. "Let them out. Release the door!"

Sylvia shook her head, concentrating.

"Release the door or I swear I'll invite every vampire out there to come inside." Sarah threatened.

"You wouldn't." Sylvia said angrily.

"I need a name." Sarah said to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't speak – she was too shocked by the events.

"Damon," Alaric said, still trying to open the door.

"Damon, come…" Sarah began, but was interrupted by the door flying open.

Alaric was immediately out, carrying Elena, followed by Bonnie and Sarah.

Alaric carried Elena to a tree about half of the way to the street and gently laid her onto the grass underneath.

"I don't think she's alive." he said softly, "not any more."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said frantically. "She never said anything, but I knew she wasn't very happy about this." She looked at the house and then back to Elena. "I had no idea she would hurt anyone – especially a normal girl. You have to believe me," she added, to no one in particular.

Bonnie had been staring at Elena, but suddenly turned to Sarah. "You should go back inside. It's not safe for you out here."

"You think it's safe in there?" Sarah asked frantically.

"I think I got the ring on her in time." Alaric said, holding up Elena's hand and showing Bonnie the ring.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and asked "Do you think it will work?"

"It had better," Alaric replied, "or that house will be burnt down by midnight along with anyone in it." It was the first time Bonnie could remember seeing him upset.

"Ring?" Sarah asked confused. "What ring?"

"Something Emily did." Bonnie replied point at the ring on Elena's thumb. "It keeps whoever is wearing it from dying."

"Oh, they die," Alaric contradicted. "and she's dead. But, she should be back with us soon."

Sarah looked like she didn't know what to think.

"Go back inside," Bonnie said to Sarah earnestly. "We'll be surrounded by vampires any time now."

Sarah looked nervously around the yard. "You think they'll be back so soon?"

"Yes. They're fast, and they're sure to be on their way here now. Go, please!" Bonnie implored.

Sarah turned towards the house but was pulled back by Bonnie as Damon appeared with a vampire she did not recognize. Two cars pulled up at the same time.

"Too late. Sit next to Elena." Bonnie said forcefully. "Alaric and I will try to stay between you and the vampires to explain. When Elena comes back, stay with her. Do not leave her side. Being next to her is the only chance you have of being alive an hour from now."


	6. Gone and Back Again

_Lucky for you, Peachy X acted as Beta on this chapter. The good in it is probably hers, the flaws remain all mine..._

The Spell

Bonnie was standing next to Alaric, in front of Elena and Sarah when she felt it. It passed through her a little ways and stopped Damon, Isobel and the other vampires as if they had hit a wall.

Bonnie was only confused for a second before she realized what had happened.

"You cast a spell." she said to Sarah. "Protection?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "I don't know if what you're telling me about Elena is true, if she's dead and will come back, but if it is, she's vulnerable to them. We all are."

"You're not chanting. You're talking to us." Bonnie said, amazed.

Sarah raised her hands showing that her fingers were moving. "My hands have taken over. I can multi-task, a little."

"You need to let them in." Alaric said to Sarah, though still watching the vampires, especially Isobel. Damon looked livid, Isobel also. "We can't have them calling for help."

"No! Why would I?" Sarah asked, not believing what he was saying.

Bonnie went to her to answer. "He's right. They won't hurt Elena, they've protected her time after time against anything that has threatened her. But if they can't reach her, more will come. Maybe you can keep the six or seven vampires out there now from getting to us, but if they can't get to Elena, more will come – dozens after sunset. We have to let them get to her."

"They protect her?" Sarah asked, not understanding.

"Yes, vigorously."

"But you and Alaric?"

"They know we're with Elena," Bonnie reassured her. "They were with us when we came here. They know us. We'll talk to them. We'll make sure they leave you alone until Elena is back with us, and we'll only let the two of them that are closest to Elena approach. We'll tell them to keep the rest away from us."

Sarah wasn't sure, but thought she could start the spell back up if needed. She nodded, but added "Away from us and the house."

Bonnie was getting nervous and quickly agreed. "Us and the house, fine. You can drop the spell now."

Sarah shook her head. "Stand next to Alaric. I'll pull the spell back behind you so you can talk to them. Nod when they agree and I'll drop it."

"You can do that?" Bonnie said with wonder as she moved to stand next to Alaric.

She felt the spell move behind her. Alaric had his darts ready.

Damon was instantly in Bonnie's face. "Let us get to them."

Alaric spoke to Isobel before Bonnie could answer "She has my ring on. She'll be fine."

"Put your darts away, Rick," Isobel said coolly. "We're not the enemy here."

"Promise to leave Sarah alone and she'll let you in." Bonnie told Damon.

"The witch?" Damon spat back. "No promises to witches today."

"She didn't do it," Bonnie yelled back. "She helped us get Elena out, and now she's trying to protect Elena."

"Protect her from me?"

"She doesn't know you, so yes. You know Elena will be royally pissed if you hurt someone that was trying to protect her, someone that did protect her by helping us leave the house. Promise you will leave Sarah alone until Elena is back, then we'll do whatever Elena says."

"You know what she'll say." Damon said. He was softening, but not much.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "So do you. So leave Sarah alone until Elena is back. Only you and Isobel can get close – the rest need to be farther away. They can be in the yard but not by us or the house."

"She's setting terms?" Isobel asked Bonnie icily. "Or is it you?"

Bonnie looked at Isobel as she answered. "You know that with your speed it won't matter, but she'll feel better. Then we let Elena decide. Agreed?"

Damon closed his eyes, not completely satisfied, but nodded his head. "Agreed," Isobel said as she quickly moved to speak to the other vampires. They backed off.

When Isobel returned, Bonnie turned back and nodded to Sarah. Damon was at Elena's side so fast it made Sarah cringe. She had heard vampires were fast, but hadn't seen a demonstration so close to her. She thought she would have to remember the vampires' speed in case there were any more problems.

Alaric had put his darts away when Isobel agreed the terms. When she returned, he grasped her hand and deliberately walked slowly to stand next to Bonnie, between Isobel and Sarah.

* * *

How Long?

Damon was sitting next to Elena, watching for any sign. Sarah, as instructed, was on the other side. Isobel and Alaric stood behind Sarah, Bonnie had moved to stand behind Damon. The other vampires were around them but keeping their distance as instructed.

"I can't stand this. When?" Damon asked

"Give it time." Bonnie said. "He got the ring on in time."

"Is he sure of that?" Damon asked, glaring at Alaric. "Perhaps before going inside would have been better."

"She would have said no, Damon." Isobel said sharply. "You know that." She was visibly upset.

Sarah was watching Elena. If she looked at either vampire she only saw glares, so she watched Elena. Finally, she couldn't help herself. She had to touch somewhere, maybe check her pulse. She lifted Elena's wrist to try to feel.

"Don't touch her!" Isobel screamed. "I should be next to her now." she added in frustration as Sarah pulled her hand away.

"She stays next to Elena." Bonnie said firmly.

"She's my daughter!" Isobel yelled back.

"She'll be fine. Stay with me," Alaric said in a soothing voice, his arm around her.

"Now you're vulnerable to them," Isobel said to Alaric in a much softer tone, though still tense.

"So stay with me until I get the ring back."

"She's getting a ring like that, one way or another," Damon said.

They were interrupted by a sharp, audible intake of breath by Elena, followed by "Ow, ow, ow"

Damon immediately started to pull her up into a hug.

"Careful, Damon," Alaric said quickly. "It hurts at first."

Damon laid her back down and leaned over her instead. Her eyes were closed as she tried to breathe normally.

"Damon?" Elena asked as she opened her eyes. She tried to hug him, but laid back down when it hurt. "What happened?"

Damon pulled up her hand to where she could see the ring.

"How'd I get a…" she began than pulled her hand to her head as a reflex to the pain.

"Elena, are you all right?" Damon asked.

Elena shook her head and tried push herself up. "Help me sit up."

Damon did. Elena began to look at the people around her and tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes stopped at Alaric.

"You put the ring on me?" she asked Alaric.

He nodded.

"When? Don't remember." Her voice was weak. She was having trouble talking.

"You weren't really aware of much when I thought to do it," Alaric responded. His relief was obvious.

Elena exhaled and nodded her head. "Thank you. How long?" she asked Alaric.

"How long what?"

She took a breath and repeated. "How long does it hurt like this?"

"Not long," he reassured her. "A few minutes."

Elena nodded and continued scanning those around her.

"Your aunt." Elena said to Sarah.

"I know." Sarah said, looking relieved. "I'm so sorry."

Elena shook her head. "Not you. Your aunt did this, but you're in danger now. Stay with me."

"You can't protect her, Elena." Damon said curtly. "Not after this."

"I have to. If not me, you. Promise?" Elena implored, looking into his eyes.

"Elena…"

She caught and held his eyes. "Promise me, Damon."

Damon stared at her. He couldn't bear to not give her what she wanted when she was in pain like this. Damon nodded his head. "I will."

Elena did pull him into a hug now, though it still hurt a little. "Help me up." Her voice was getting stronger.

"Are you better now?" Damon asked,

"No, not yet," Elena admitted. "But we need to decide what to do."

"We'll see what Katherine wants to do." Isobel said as Elena stood.

"No." Elena said firmly. "I'm the one on the line here, not her."

Elena's cell phone rang – her Katherine phone. She had to pull Katherine's earpiece out to put the phone to her ear.

"Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Are you all right, Elena?"

"I'm getting there," Elena replied. "Why didn't you just use the earpiece?"

"Some things are not for public consumption, Elena. It sounds like one of the witches left the house with you. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Elena replied hesitantly.

"I need you to have Isobel bring you and her to me."

"No!" Elena exclaimed, suddenly concerned. "It wasn't her. She helped me get out."

"Elena, do you know what happened there?"

"Yes, Sarah's aunt attacked me, not her. Sarah helped me."

"We were betrayed, Elena." Katherine's voice was as icy Elena had ever heard it. "We were tricked into sending you in without protection and you were attacked. If I heard right, you owe your life to Alaric Saltzman."

Elena knew she sounded desperate as she continued to argue. "I do and I know it. He saved me, they got me out of there and I'm fine. It's not Sarah's fault. She helped protect me."

"She set this up, Elena. I heard her say so. She led you right into the house, into a trap. We could not have known, only she could have known."

Sarah spoke now, knowing Elena was talking about her. "What's the matter?" she asked Elena.

Elena responded with the cell phone still at her ear. "Katherine wants me to take you to her."

"Katherine?"

"My boss. The one I work for."

"I thought it was Nathaniel."

"She's helping him by having me do this for him."

Whatever was upsetting Elena, Sarah felt her family was responsible. "Elena, I'm so sorry about this. I'll go."

"No!" Elena said, worried about the way Katherine would treat her. "I'll try to get you back inside your house and see what I can do out here."

Sarah shook her head. "No, Elena. I want to do whatever it takes to make this right."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Please, Elena, I need to. You've already paid too high a price for this."

"Elena!" Katherine's voice came from the phone.

Elena still stared at Sarah as she spoke into the phone. "Sorry. I had to talk to Sarah. She said she'll come."

That seemed to calm Katherine down. Her tone was considerably milder as she responded "Good. Bring her."

Elena concentrated on Katherine again. "I won't take her there unless you promise me she is safe – that no one will hurt her."

"Elena, I can have her brought here." The icy tone was back.

Damon was, as usual, standing right next to Elena. She pulled his shoulder until he leaned his ear to her and let her whisper into it. She covered her phone's mouthpiece, "Be ready to take Sarah to her door if I nod."

Damon glared but moved to stand next to Sarah.

"You can have her taken to you," Elena said into the phone. "I'm asking you not to. Please, trust me on this and please guarantee her safety."

Katherine was silent for a minute before she spoke. "Very well, Elena. I give you my word that she will not be harmed, but some will stay near her house. They need to know the gravity of what they have done."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. We'll be there soon."

Katherine disconnected without responding.

Elena shook her head at Damon and he backed off. She spoke to Sarah, "She's expecting us. She promised me you will be safe."

Sarah nodded. "I need to talk to my mom before we go."

"No," Isobel said coolly. "You're not going back in there. You're going to Katherine."

"Just to the door," Sarah implored. "I won't go in."

"No!" Isobel said sharply.

"Yes," Elena said to Isobel. "We'll go with her. You, me and Damon."

"We should go too." Bonnie said, motioning to Alaric.

"No," Elena said. "they need to see her with vampires. They need to know that they brought the vampires into this, but they are not hurting her."

"And that I am with them willingly." Sarah added.

Elena wasn't sure what Sarah meant, but didn't ask. She turned to Alaric. "Can I remove the ring now?"

"Not if you're going back there." Damon said.

"I don't think it'll happen again Damon. Can I remove it?" she asked Alaric.

"Does it still hurt?" Alaric asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"The pain is gone," Elena said.

Alaric hesitated, staring at her. "You should be able to," he finally said.

Elena removed the ring and gave it to him. "Thank you. You've done nothing but help me since you came to town, and now this. I can never repay you."

"Don't try to, Elena. Just make it back to Mystic Falls with me. Don't make me face Jenna unless you're standing right beside me."

Elena nodded, suppressing a laugh, and took Sarah's hand, then Damon's. "Isobel, join us?" she said as she started walking towards the door.


	7. The Vampires and Elena

_You know the drill – story mine, major improvements via Beta by Peachie X, flaws mine. Let's get it on..._

Angry Vampires

Sarah opened the door with her free hand, her other continued to be held firmly by Elena.

"Mom? Would you come to the door?"

Natalie came, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sarah, I was so worried."

"Don't come through." Sarah said quickly. "Stay inside."

"Then you…" Natalie said and nodded inside. She was afraid to say the words with vampires there.

"I can't, Mom. I have to go talk to the vampires."

Natalie looked at Elena, her face stern. "Are you hurt? You look fine."

Elena hesitated. She did not want Natalie to think everything was fine. Nor did she want her to do anything rash trying to protect Sarah.

Damon, who had been glaring at Natalie, spoke before Elena answered. "What? Upset that you didn't get her? Even though she can't bite back – like me?"

Elena tuned to him and spoke sharply, though softly. "Damon, don't! It wasn't her." She took a calming breath and spoke to Natalie.

"Sylvia attacked me." Elena tried to keep her face blank and her voice steady. "I nearly died – I would have if not for my friends."

"But you didn't." Natalie said, her face still stern. "Sarah helped you, and now you threaten her with vampires?"

"They're here to protect me from another attack," Elena replied. "I won't let them hurt Sarah."

"Not yet, anyway." Damon said. Elena glared and jabbed him with her elbow. Natalie glanced at him before looking back at Elena.

"You think you can control them? Let her come back in where it's safe." Natalie's expression had changed, maybe a little desperate.

Isobel spoke now, glaring at Natalie "It's not safe in there - not after you tried to kill my daughter."

"It wasn't her!" both Elena and Sarah claimed at the same time, turning to Isobel.

Isobel continued to glare at Natalie. "Wasn't it?"

"No." Natalie said quickly, shaking her head.

"Then tell whoever it was that because they hurt Elena Gilbert, they now have two armies of vampires that will do anything it takes to hunt them down and destroy them."

Elena could tell that Isobel's words startled Natalie. "Threats? We can defend ourselves." Natalie said, though Elena could see she was shaken.

"I'm sure you can," Isobel said icily. "The only one here who couldn't was Elena, but she was attacked. She's not alone and defenseless anymore. Now you'll see who is protecting her."

"She didn't know." Elena said to Isobel. She was trying to stay calm, thinking there was too much emotion being displayed.

"What did she need to know, Elena?" Damon asked, turning to her. "That they shouldn't lie or that they shouldn't kill? Even I know that. She knew. She needed to care."

Elena had barely turned to look at Damon when Isobel spoke.

"You did not come here as a sacrifice," Isobel told Elena with the same icy expression. "we kept our promises."

"Sarah, don't go. Please." Natalie said desperately nodding towards the inside again.

Sarah turned to Elena. "Will they be left alone while we're gone, Elena? They will defend themselves."

"Don't threaten us." Isobel said to Sarah. "If anyone else is attacked, this house will burn at sundown."

"Long before then." Damon said angrily. "They don't deserve to see the night again."

Elena thought Natalie began saying something under her breath.

"Mom, don't!" Sarah said sharply to Natalie. When Natalie stopped and looked at her, she added "We don't need it now, and they don't need to know what we can do."

Elena turned to Isobel. "No more threats." Then back to Damon. "No more."

Then she turned to Natalie, "Some vampires will have to stay here, but you know they cannot enter your house uninvited. They will have to be where they can be seen by you, but I promise they will keep their distance. They will just be waiting for me to come back. Please leave them alone. Sarah will be safe with us. We will be back long before noon. OK?"

Natalie looked at Sarah.

"I have to try to make it right." Sarah said. "She's right, they kept their promises. I trust Elena to do what she says she will."

Natalie's expression changed as she turned to Elena, it hardened. "I'm trusting you, Elena Gilbert. If Sarah is hurt, nothing will keep us from you."

"Mom!" Sarah said. "Get a clue! Do you think she's afraid of threats? Aunt Sylvia already tried to kill her, but here she is again. She's protected by vampires. Quit trying to intimidate her. Let's just try working with her."

Natalie closed her eyes and forced herself to nod. She still looked strained when she opened her eyes and spoke to Elena.

"Back before noon. We'll do as you ask as long as you're back before noon."

* * *

Caring Vampire

"She's just worried about me Elena." Sarah said as they left the porch. "She won't do anything to cause trouble. But when she says she and my aunt can defend themselves, she's right. They would take a lot of vampires with them – if not all."

Elena stopped and looked at Sarah, surprised at what almost sounded like a threat. Then Elena looked to where Isobel should have been. Isobel and Damon were a few yards in front of them whispering to each other. It looked like they were arguing.

"I'll take your word for it, Sarah," Elena said finally turning away from the whisperers and towards Sarah. "I'll do everything I can to keep anyone from having to defend themselves."

Damon and Isobel returned to them. Isobel stopped next to Sarah, Damon scooped Elena up and carried her quickly to an isolated corner of the yard. It was so quick that Sarah gasped.

"Don't be alarmed," Isobel said to Sarah. "they just need to talk. Look." she added pointing to where Damon was setting Elena down.

"Let's go wait with Bonnie and Rick," Isobel added, pointing to where Bonnie and Alaric waited.

Sarah noticed that Isobel's tone was not hostile or icy - hardly warm, but much nicer than before. After one more quick glance back to where Elena was, she started walking towards Bonnie. As Isobel walked next to her, Sarah was glad that Isobel did not touch her.

"Damon, please. I need to stay with Sarah," Elena said, trying to get around him. "I don't want her to be alone with Isobel."

Damon held on to her arm and pointed to where they were walking. "She's fine. She'll be with Bonnie and Rick in a minute."

Elena remained tense. "Then we need to go to the cars. We can't stop here."

"Elena," Damon said, pulling her to face him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Let me go." Elena was struggling, but Damon had a firm grip on both of her arms.

"I know you're 'fine'. I asked if you are all right. Are you still hurting?"

"Damon, I got zapped by a witch and almost died. And it hurt a lot more then I would have ever thought. How do you think I'm doing?" Elena had stopped struggling but was still agitated. She turned her head to break eye contact.

"I know exactly how you're doing Elena," Damon said soothingly. "that's exactly what happened to me, except that you did die."

Elena looked at him now, but did not speak. She still couldn't relax.

"What did you do when it happened to me, Elena? Do you remember?"

Elena saw the concern on his face and realized something. He was right, the same thing had happened to him. He had been through it. He did know what she was going through. His words weren't empty attempts to comfort her, they meant something.

She still felt a little tense, but she took the question seriously. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to remember.

"I sent everyone away." Elena said, her eyes still closed, her voice calm. "I gave you blood and waited for you to get strong enough to go home with me and wait for Katherine."

"That's right," Damon said, releasing her arms and pulling her chin to draw her eyes to his. "You need to stop and rest for a few minutes."

She was still tense as she looked back into his eyes. "But we don't have time." she said softly.

"We have enough, Elena. It's barely 8:30 - we have hours." Damon paused and pulled her into a hug. "You need to rest and get yourself together."

It took a minute, but Elena finally let herself relax in his arms. When he felt it, he pulled her face to him and kissed her. "Let's sit for a minute."

Elena could feel herself relaxing now. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest. She laid her head on her knees, turning it to watch as Damon sat next to her. He rubbed her back with one hand.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No. Don't stop."

"You let me rest until I was stronger," Damon said softly, almost in a whisper. "until I was able to go with you. You need to rest until you feel better and calm down." Damon continued to rub her back as he leaned over and gave her another kiss.

"I didn't kiss you then," Elena said.

"You would have, if I had asked, wouldn't you?"

Elena laughed as she sat up and leaned her head against his shoulder. The mini-back rub had helped – she was feeling better.

"Probably. I was about to give you my blood. I would have done anything you asked of me, anything to help you get better."

Damon had his arm around her, rubbing her arm. "But I didn't ask for it. I was a fool."

"You were hurt, Damon. You asked for what you needed. I'm glad I could help."

"And you, Elena? Does it still hurt?"

The thought of the previous pain made her wince a little before answering. "It's not sharp pain, not anymore. But I'm still sore."

"I've never been so scared," Damon said softly.

Elena turned her head to look at him. "Scared? You're not afraid of anything."

Damon shook his head. "I didn't used to be. There was nothing for me to be afraid of, no one for me to be afraid for until you showed up. Now I know what I'm afraid of - I'm afraid of losing you."

Elena managed to slip her arm around his waist as she spoke again, "You didn't lose me Damon."

Damon's eyes were closed now. "Yes I did. You were gone and I wanted to be gone as well."

"Don't say that Damon." Elena said, almost in a whisper.

"Aren't we still telling the truth to each other?" Damon asked, looking at her intently now. "I need to know if the truth between us is on vacation."

Elena held his eyes. "It's not. But, what you're saying is scaring me."

Damon turned his head to face forward, but kept his arm around her. "You're not afraid of anything either, Elena, especially not the truth and the truth is that wherever you go, if I am not right next to you, I'll follow as quickly as I can." He dropped his arm and turned to face her again. "You're not going to have to face anything alone. Not again."

Elena held his eyes. "I wasn't alone, Damon and you can't go everywhere with me."

"But I can be close, Elena. I can follow. I won't lose you again."

Elena closed her eyes and let out a breath, wondering why she felt desperate to make him understand. "Damon, you didn't lose me. Alaric kept me alive. He and I are both alive because of Emily Bennett. A witch is a good thing to have on your side."

She almost felt guilty for mentioning witches to him. She glanced at his eyes briefly to make sure his expression had not changed. It hadn't. She leaned over to place her head on Damon's lap. He immediately began stroking her hair as he spoke again.

"Emily Bennett was not a normal witch," Damon said.

Elena was relieved that he didn't seem upset. "She's not so different from these, Damon."

"She protected you, Elena. These hurt you." Damon said as pulled the hair behind her ear and let his fingers continue to move under her chin.

"Neither knew what they were doing, Damon. Emily didn't know who she was protecting. These didn't know who they were hurting."

Damon's fingers stopped. Elena though she could feel a slight tension in them, but it was immediately gone.

"How could they not know what they were doing, Elena?" Damon asked. "Are they idiot witches?"

Elena bristled, but forced it away. She pulled at Damon's hand until he started stroking her face again. "Maybe one. But we can't lose the others because of one."

"I don't care who loses who because of whom, Elena. Whatever happens, I'm not losing you again."

Elena was whispering now. She felt tears starting to form. "Damon, I'm here. You haven't lost me. No one's lost anyone. I'm going to keep it that way."

Damon wanted to say more about the frustration he was feeling, but he could tell that it was upsetting her. She was supposed to be relaxing.

"All right, no one's lost anyone." he said softly. "We're both here now, and I will not leave your side until this is over."

Elena exhaled. "That I can agree with. I'll get Sarah to invite you in, after I get Katherine to let her live."

Elena sighed. Her head still on his lap, she tried to turn to see into his eyes. "You'll help me with Katherine, right? Help her see that I have to go back into their house – that we can't let this be the end."

"I'll help you with anything, Elena," Damon whispered, pushing her head back into what he thought would be a more comfortable position for her. "for as long as you let me stay next to you. No one's getting through me to hurt you again. Now, close your eyes and try to rest."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his, which had move to her neck, to hold it in place.

"OK, but just for a minute. We'll have to face Katherine soon."


	8. Promises and Doubts

_Your luck is holding. Peachie X still acts as Beta for this. Pray that it contines, we all need her keep to me straight..._

Witches and Promises

Sarah was told that Damon was trying to get Elena to take a break and clear her head before having to face Katherine, so she took the chance to speak with Bonnie.

"You've only known for a year?" Sarah asked Bonnie. "I've always known – surrounded by witches from the beginning. It must have been a shock to find out as a teen."

Bonnie nodded. "It was. Then my grams died and Elena and I were just finding out about vampires at the same time."

Sarah looked directly at Bonnie and asked "Is it hard to help Elena, knowing what she does for them?"

"I don't really know what she does for them."

Sarah stared at Bonnie. Her shock was apparent in her voice. "You help her without knowing? She pledged her loyalty – she could be doing anything. Who knows what this vampire has made her do?"

"You don't know her, Sarah." Bonnie said defensively. "I trust her. I mean, I know she sticks up for vampires sometimes when I think she's wrong, but she sticks up for me when she thinks I'm wrong."

Sarah wasn't convinced. "But an oath to a vampire. An oath to a demon? I know you said she did it for you, but I don't see how she can be ….well, good…when she made an oath to a vampire."

Bonnie scowled defensively. "Emily Bennett, my ancestor, made the same oath to the same vampire." When Bonnie saw Sarah's look of surprise, she added, "Katherine saved her life, so she pledged her loyalty. I don't understand it, I don't like it, but I don't bring it up. Elena reminds me that Emily did what Katherine asked and still helped Mystic Falls fight vampires."

Sarah was silent briefly before asking "Can I trust Elena? Have I screwed this up by agreeing to talk to this vampire-oath girl? Will she lead me into a trap or make a deal they won't keep?"

Bonnie glared at Sarah now. "Can you trust her? Can she trust you? Did you know what would happen?"

"No!" Sarah said quickly. "I did not know my aunt would do that."

Bonnie continued to stare at Sarah. "I know you've got major powers, Sarah, compared to me. I'm new and I'm still learning. I can handle some vampires, but not all. Maybe you can handle any one of them, but there will be a lot of vampires here if Elena can't smooth this over. As much as I dislike Isobel, her threats weren't empty – Katherine would do anything to protect Elena, and since she's helping Nathaniel, he might as well."

Sarah wasn't sure what Bonnie meant, but felt threatened, so she glared as she responded. "That sounds like a threat. Would you help vampires attack us?"

"No." Bonnie said, shaking her head. "I only protect Elena. I can tell you that every vampire and every person who did threaten her is dead. None of them got to her. Between me and the vampires, she has been kept safe. The only thing that has threatened her and still lives is your aunt, and she did more than just threaten Elena."

"She won't do it again." Sarah claimed. "My mom can stop her, even if I can't."

Bonnie noticed that Sarah seemed to be getting upset. She tried to soften her tone.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said. "I didn't mean to get upset, but Elena is my best friend and I was standing right next to her but couldn't help her. I can help her escape 50 vampires, but I can't keep her safe around witches – my own kind."

Sarah was surprised again. "Help her escape vampires? I thought she was working for vampires."

"Vampires sometimes fight each other, Sarah, and since Elena has a strong tie to Katherine, she has been a target of others. At least I get to fight those that attack her." Bonnie smiled as she remembered recent events. "Not long ago we trapped a lot in a fire. It was satisfying to hear their screams."

Sarah stared at Bonnie now, almost in disbelief. "I get that you think Elena is good and that you protect her, but I'm starting to wonder about you."

Bonnie wasn't fazed. "Yeah. Elena wonders about me sometimes. Vampires have caused me and Mystic Falls nothing but harm. My family is gone because of them. I don't like them and I never will. I don't trust them either but Katherine and hers are as protective of Elena as I am." Bonnie made sure she had eye contact with Sarah. "And now, I need you to tell me that you will protect her."

"Me? Protect her? Vampires, you and Alaric aren't enough?"

"We weren't this morning. Tell me you won't let your family hurt her again."

"I don't even know her, but she was talking about protecting me this morning."

Bonnie was almost glaring again. "You may not know her, but she doesn't know you either. Yet, even after she was hurt in your house, her biggest concern is how to keep you alive when you go with her to meet Katherine and are surrounded by vampires. Does that not tell you anything about her?"

Sarah didn't respond right away, so Bonnie continued. "You don't have to fear these vampires while she is with you. Does she need to fear your family of witches when you are with her?"

Sarah understood now and shook her head. "I swear. I will not let anything else happen to her – not in my house. She will be safe there, with me."

* * *

Phones and Tempers

Bonnie could see Elena and Damon starting to walk towards them when Isobel spoke to her. "Bonnie, Elena would like you to meet her about half way." Isobel pointed in the direction.

"Alone?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Damon will keep coming and you two can talk alone."

"Can I go too?" Sarah asked Bonnie. "I'd like to talk to her away from the vampires as well."

Bonnie had started to leave, but stopped and looked back at Isobel.

"Damon? The blonde witch as well?" Isobel asked in a normal tone looking at him.

Bonnie could see Damon ask Elena. She didn't see or hear a response.

"Yes." Isobel said. "She'll talk to both of you."

Sarah didn't really understand what had happened. Bonnie had to take her hand and pull her along, saying "Come on. Now that she's up, she'll want to get moving quickly."

Sarah watched Damon as he released Elena's hand. Elena had stopped at the halfway point. Damon kept walking.

"Don't try anything." he growled as he walked past them without looking. Sarah stopped briefly to look at him, Bonnie just scowled and kept walking, pulling Sarah along.

They noticed that Elena did look better. She seemed relaxed and calm. She nodded to Sarah, then spoke to Bonnie.

"Do you have your phone? Is it charged?"

"Sure." Bonnie answered.

Elena was suddenly nervous as she looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Please don't get mad and please don't say 'no' right away."

Elena was hesitating enough that Bonnie asked "What is it?"

Elena swallowed and then finally spoke. "I'd like you to go into the house and wait with Sarah's mom while we're gone. I'll call you and leave my phone on so you all can hear what is said."

Elena glanced at Sarah, who looked like she was not understanding, and back at Bonnie whose look was one of disbelief.

"Elena, I'm not sure it's a good idea," Bonnie said.

"Katherine and Damon could hear them when we were in their house. I think they should hear us when Sarah is with the vampires and me. I hope it will make them feel better, trust us more."

Bonnie remembered the microphone Elena had worn and glanced to where it had been. "The mike's gone."

Elena nodded. "Damon took it off me – I'm not sure when. I don't know how much they heard." Elena said, sounding a little embarrassed. "But I think we should do the same for Sarah's family."

"Elena, we're making concessions they haven't asked for?" Bonnie disagreed. "We were the ones betrayed. They should be making concessions."

"You weren't…" Sarah started to interrupt, but stopped. She knew it was true, at least from Bonnie's perspective.

Elena glanced at Sarah and waited to be sure she was done before turning back to Bonnie. "I know, Bonnie and I know it's a lot to ask of you. But Natalie liked you. If Sarah will call her and get her to agree to have you there as well as tell her they will be able to hear us, I think it will help." Elena looked at Sarah now – almost sternly. "You need to get them to agree that Bonnie would be safe in there as well."

Sarah looked a bit surprised. "The vampires will let you have your phone on so my mom can listen?"

Bonnie spoke before Elena answered, but still stared at Elena. "You'd be surprised at what Elena can get them to let her do. It sounds like a hostage exchange, Elena. I'm not OK with being a hostage."

Elena closed her eyes and tensed. "No, Bonnie. It's a trust thing. They need to know we are still willing to take risks to trust them. I'll ask Alaric to go with you if you like."

Bonnie shook her head. "While you were doing whatever on Damon's lap, Isobel spoke to Katherine. She's expecting Alaric to be with you when you go there. She wants to talk to him, so he won't be able to go with me."

Bonnie could tell that Elena was disappointed. "I'm sorry," Elena said. "then there's no one else."

"You would be OK in there," Sarah said quickly. "I'm sure my mom will agree, and if she can hear Elena and me while we're with the vampires, she will feel better. She's scared to death because of what happened and for me."

Bonnie looked and Sarah and saw no deception. She turned back to Elena.

"Is it really something you would want them to hear? No one you're going to will be happy about this. They will threaten Sarah and the others for what happened. Even if you can smooth it over, they'll hear a lot of ugliness."

Elena nodded. "They have to, Bonnie. We can't hide what the vampires are from them, and we wouldn't want to. They have to know, whether or not we can work this out."

Bonnie nodded. "OK. I'll go." she said, though Elena could hear the hesitation.

Elena gave Sarah her cell phone and pulled Bonnie a few steps away while Sarah called her mother.

"I would also like you to tell me what they're saying about it all," Elena whispered to Bonnie. "I'm hoping they will speak freely around you."

Bonnie just stared at Elena and expressed the frustration she felt she had to hold back when Sarah was listening. "Elena, they hurt you, and now I'm going back in there alone?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, Bonnie, especially when I've asked for so much already. I really think you'll be OK there. Don't you?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. I just have to get over wanting to kill them for hurting you."

Elena hesitated, then asked "So you'll go?"

"Yeah. It'll probably be better than being surrounded by vampires."

"She agreed," Sarah interrupted. "and she's grateful, Elena. She really appreciates this. She promised me Bonnie will be safe with them. She can keep that promise, she is every bit as powerful as my aunt."

Elena nodded and said "OK." She stared at Sarah as she said, "Bonnie, will you give us a minute?"

Bonnie didn't look happy about it, but she nodded and walked back to wait with the others.

"I had a chance to think about all of this Sarah, and I'm having doubts. Do you really want this?"

Sarah was surprised at being doubted. "Yes, Elena. I do."

"I'm not sure about your mother, but your aunt seems to disagree. Do you know why?"

Sarah hesitated and closed her eyes briefly before responding. "Elena, I'm really sorry about what she did. She never said anything against this, she just stayed quiet when I brought it up. It was a long time ago, but her husband was killed by a vampire."

Elena continued to stare at Sarah. "That's no reason to attack me."

"I know. It was unexpected. My mom and I won't let it happen again."

"That won't be enough Sarah. The vampires we're going to, take the agreements they make seriously. I hope it doesn't come up, but they're likely to talk about a price to be paid for what happened."

Sarah stared at Elena, stunned. "You're fine, aren't you?"

"That may not matter Sarah. I won't say anything, I'm just warning you about what might happen."

Sarah's stare was turning into a glare. "I'm starting to have doubts. What are you? Everyone here, human, witch and vampire obviously does what you say. You're obviously with Damon. We were told a 'normal' girl would come and talk to us. Instead we get you. Whatever you are, it's not normal. I'm told you work for the vampires, but it looks like they work for you."

Elena started to glare back at her. "The vampires don't work for me, they work for Katherine just like I do. They may defer to me when I'm working for her, but only because of her. Bonnie and Alaric just help me when I ask. And yes, I'm with Damon, but that's no reason to get bitchy. I didn't ask to come here and I'm trying to help you." Elena was yelling now. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths.

She opened her eyes and spoke to Sarah calmly now. "Are you in? Is this for real? I need to know before I send Bonnie into your house. Before I try to convince what will be a very unhappy group of vampires that this is worth it. Tell me now, Sarah."

Sarah had to calm herself as well. "Yes, Elena. This is for real. I think we need this."

Elena nodded and voiced her only remaining question. "How did you set this up, Sarah? How did you even know who to contact?"

"I ran into someone and figured out he was a vampire, so I followed him. I was going to just take him out when we weren't around people. I expected him to attack someone, but he just went from place to place doing normal things. He didn't attack anyone. It made me curious, so I talked to him rather than attacking. He was kind of a jerk at first, but when I showed him who I was and got him talking, he put me in touch with Nathaniel. Nathaniel sounded reasonable and he seemed to want some kind of arrangement with us, but he didn't trust us any more than we trusted him. Then he told me about you – someone who was not a vampire that he would trust to speak for them. We were able to come to an agreement and set the meeting up."

Elena nodded. "You said something about taking out the vampire. Do you do that often?"

"No." Sarah said. "I don't go looking for trouble, Elena, but I have come across it a few times and had to take action. I don't like it, and neither does my mom, but we know what vampires can do." Sarah hesitated before adding, "You said some vampires help you keep the bad ones out of your town?"

"Yes."

"If we can have that here, I think we need to try."

Elena nodded and starting walking towards the cars. "Then let's go. I'm sure Katherine will think she's waited long enough, and I already have enough to explain to her."

"Oh," Elena added as an afterthought, "you should know that Katherine looks just like me."


	9. Witches and Vampires and Elena and Sarah

_Peachie X continues to bless us with her Beta services on this story. Hope she doesn't decide to curse us instead - I will probably just follow her blindly into it..._

Witches' Truce

Bonnie hesitated as she approached the porch. She had been in the house for only a few minutes earlier in the day when things turned bad.

The door opened as she stood, thinking.

"Please come in," Natalie said. "it really is safe for you here."

"And Sylvia?"

"She just snapped, Bonnie. She is sorry for what she did."

"I need for her to tell me that." Bonnie said.

"It'll be hard for her, she doesn't admit it when she's wrong. But she will – she really is glad that Elena is unharmed."

"Unharmed? It took a magic ring to save her, and she was in a lot of pain. I'm not sure she is back to 100% yet, but she still has to talk to the vampires and try to get them to let her keep working on this."

Natalie closed her eyes and nodded her head. "All right but she is sorry she did it. She promised me she will not act so rashly again." Natalie hesitated before asking, "Do you really think Sarah is safe?"

"She's safe," Bonnie replied, with a fairly cold stare, "as long as Elena wants her to be safe. Right now, that's what Elena wants. I have no doubt they will be back by noon."

Natalie nodded. "So please come in. Tell me about this ring you say saved her."

Bonnie entered and followed Natalie to a kitchen table where Sylvia was sitting. Sylvia did not speak and Bonnie could not read her expression. She decided to concentrate on Natalie as she pulled her phone out and placed it on the table.

"Elena will call when they arrive."

"I really appreciate this." Natalie said sincerely. "We really appreciate this."

"Elena insisted," Bonnie replied. "but it won't be pleasant. The vampires will make a lot of noise, threats. But Katherine promised Elena that Sarah will be safe. She keeps her promises to Elena. So whatever is said, remember, they will listen to Elena."

"I could see that watching them from the window and when she was with them on our doorstep. I will keep my promise to her as well. Now you said something about her being alive because of a ring?"

Bonnie decided she was really interested in the ring so she started.

"Yes. It's something Emily Bennett did for a couple of Elena's ancestors," Bonnie began.

* * *

Vampire's Response 

"Don't get out until I'm at the door waiting for you," Elena told Sarah as she left the car. Elena had been sitting behind Isobel, who was driving, with Damon between her and Sarah.

As Isobel left the car, Elena pulled her aside. "Damon has already promised. I need you to promise to protect Sarah while we're in there."

Isobel stared coldly at Elena. "My loyalty is to Katherine, not to witches. Yours should be as well."

"Please." Elena pleaded. "I'm asking as a favor to me. Katherine has already guaranteed her safety."

Isobel continued to stare. "Then why do you need me? I would not protect anyone from Katherine except for maybe you - maybe. Not her."

"Not from Katherine, from anyone else that is in there. Those that came with us are all back at the house. I don't know if she will be able to control whoever is in there with her. Please, as a favor for me."

Isobel stared at Elena. Her harsh expression softened as she remembered that Bonnie had done a favor for her, though Elena probably did not know that.

"As a favor for you," Isobel responded, "from anyone but Katherine."

"Thank you," Elena said giving Isobel a hug (which was not returned) before circling the car to open the door for Sarah. Damon and Alaric with her now. She called Bonnie as she opened the door.

Stay between me and Isobel," Elena said. "Let me do the talking unless she talks to you."

Sarah had watched Elena become more and more upset – running around trying to protect her. She finally had to speak.

"Elena," Sarah said. "You don't have to worry about me. I told you I've fought vampires before – never lost. I can take care of myself."

"You don't know who's in there. They won't care that it wasn't you that attacked me – just that it happened."

"That doesn't bother you?" Sarah asked. "Is that what you work for?"

Elena looked at Sarah. She was calm, there was no trace of the fear or nervousness that Elena felt. "Katherine will eventually do what's right, and she won't hurt you but she will threaten you and your family. Didn't you say your mother was worried about you?"

Sarah nodded. "She's my mother. It's her job to worry about me. I could put a protection spell around us now before we go in."

"No!" Elena said quickly. "No spells, the vampires may feel threatened. Let Katherine vent, let her say what she wants. She won't hurt either of us, but she will get ugly."

Sarah was genuinely confused. "If she won't hurt us, why do you seem so afraid, Elena?"

"There will be a lot of them and they're fast. Don't think you will see them before they hit you."

Sarah nodded. "I've seen their speed Elena. I get it, they're a threat to me, but you say they won't hurt me and they seem to do what you say."

"At least be polite." Elena muttered as she pulled Sarah behind her and pushed Damon to get him to enter.

They entered a house, about the size of her own. It had a "For Sale" sign in front. Elena was a little surprised that no one had come out to meet them. Damon led the way into the house.

Katherine was waiting in a large living room. It was sparsely furnished – a number of chairs and a desk with what Elena thought was the equipment Katherine had used to listen in on. There were five or six others in the room, but they did not approach. Katherine, who had been sitting at the desk arose and came towards the group, her face wearing the expected glare.

Elena held on firmly to Sarah's hand with one hand, the other tried to position the phone so that at least Katherine, Elena and Sarah could be heard.

Sarah did let out a slight gasp. Katherine did look just like Elena. The clothing and hair were different, but everything else was the same – except the expression. Katherine's cold eyes were looking straight at Sarah.

Elena hesitated, but seeing that Katherine was glaring at Sarah, she spoke. "I'm fine."

Katherine's eyes left Sarah, moving to Elena's then to the phone she held before returning to Elena.

"Really, Elena? Fine? Did my equipment malfunction, because I heard you dying."

Elena spoke softer, more deliberately, "I'm fine."

Katherine stared at Elena briefly before saying "Please allow me to speak with the witch now, Elena. She must be allowed to speak for herself."

Katherine turned back to Sarah, glare intact.

"Sarah Proctor." Katherine said coldly. "Were your ancestors in Salem in the late 1600s?"

Sarah nodded. She was taken aback by Katherine's glare, though from what Elena had said, something like it was expected. It was unsettling that Katherine looked so much like Elena, but was so different.

"Please speak clearly," Katherine said. "Elena's phone will only hear your words."

Sarah found that she had to deliberately control her voice to keep it calm. "Yes."

"In fact," Katherine continued. "a Proctor is on the list of those that were executed in Salem. Is that not correct?"

"Yes." Sarah said, then added "It is correct."

"An ancestor of yours?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that? Do you feel your ancestor was treated justly? Dying for the 'crime' of witchcraft?"

"No, of course not." Sarah's voice was not as strong as she would have liked.

"And why is that? What was unjust about it?" Katherine's glare was intact and could be heard in her voice. Katherine's glare was getting to Sarah after all.

"He hadn't hurt anyone. They killed him for what he was, not for what he did."

"So you understand that people should be punished for what they do, not for what they are. Exactly what did Elena do that she deserved to die at the hand of witches?"

Sarah looked at Elena before responding. She mostly wanted a break from the glare. "Nothing, but she didn't die."

Katherine looked at Isobel, "Didn't she, Isobel?"

"She did." Isobel responded. Her voice held no emotion.

"Damon?" Katherine asked, turning to him. "You were there? Did Elena die at the hands of a witch?"

Damon's glare matched Katherine's. "She died. You know it, I know it and Elena knows it."

"She died." Katherine said, glaring at Sarah again. "So I ask again, what did she do?"

Sarah was understanding why Elena was concerned. She hadn't see anything like Katherine's attitude in the other Vampires. Was it because they seemed to follow Elena, but Katherine didn't?

"Nothing. It was a mistake." Sarah was losing control of her voice.

"Mistakes can be deadly," Katherine said. "perhaps you're making another one now."

Elena couldn't help interrupting now. "You promised she would not be harmed."

Katherine looked at Elena as she responded. "And she promised you would be treated well. Her broken promise breaks ours to them."

Elena shook her head. "No! You promised me, not them. All I ask is that you keep your promise to me."

Katherine glared at Elena in silence for a minute, then looked to Isobel. "Surely you could have done better raising her, taught her to not interrupt."

"Left her with Gilberts," Isobel said in the calmest voice that had spoken during the encounter.

"My parents did fine." Elena said. "I promised her safety as you promised me. I know you will keep that promise."

Katherine continued to glare at Elena. "You do know what I will do Elena. Tell my why she is here if her promises are empty."

"She's here to apologize and to keep us talking." Elena said.

Katherine turned back to Sarah. "Do you know what has happened to anyone who has tried to hurt Elena?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. Her voice was getting stronger. Elena had been right – threats and noise, but nothing else. "Bonnie told me."

"I see no reason for this time to be different." Katherine said.

"Because I told her it would," Elena said desperately. "I told her we would keep talking, that we would keep trying to reach an agreement."

"Another promise for them to break. Why would I accept that?" Katherine asked.

"Not you," Elena said quickly. "you don't have to accept it. I speak for Nathaniel."

"You presume too much." Katherine said, continuing to glare at Elena.

"No." Elena's eyes moved to follow the voice of a vampire that had approached them. His voice was without emotion. "Nathaniel was informed that you completely trust Elena Gilbert. We will trust her on this."

Katherine spoke to the other vampire, her voice still harsh. "Nathaniel does not have the power to send her back in to talk to them. I do. Only I can send her back into danger." Elena winced at this statement.

Sarah noted the harshness Katherine used with the other vampire, and was impressed by his lack of response.

"The agreement is to let her deal with the witches," the vampire said. Elena thought she recognized him as the one who had previously given her an envelope for Katherine. "We will trust her to continue to act for us."

Elena looked at him and said a soft "Thank you." He nodded at her before slipping away from the group again.

"Elena," Katherine's glare was gone, but her words were still cold. "why do you trust them? How do you expect me to trust them after what they did to you?"

Elena felt better now that Katherine seemed to be over the threatening to kill them stage. "Why do you have to trust them? Aren't you dealing with people you don't trust now?"

Katherine glared at Elena again. "Act for Nathaniel as you will, as I agreed. But know that when they hurt you, they did not hurt Nathaniel, they hurt me. There's a price to be paid."

Elena sighed. "I know." she said softly.

Katherine turned to Sarah. "I will not let her go in again without vampires."

Elena had not mentioned the subject to Sarah. She turned to her. "I need to have Damon go in with me."

Sarah started to agree when Katherine interrupted.

"At least two" Katherine said, her voice remaining cold.

"It wouldn't have mattered" Elena argued. "I don't think they would have been able to stop her."

"Are you trying to convince me to let you go in or to keep you out?" Katherine asked Elena harshly.

Elena looked at Katherine who was glaring at her again. She spoke softly, trying to sound contrite. "In. I have to go back in."

"At least two," Katherine repeated, looking back at Sarah. "and Sarah Proctor must swear an oath to me that she will protect you."

"I've already made that promise." Sarah said quickly.

"To Elena?" Katherine asked.

"To Bonnie."

"Not good enough. Make it to me now," Katherine demanded.

Sarah was amazed at Katherine's mood swings. She hesitated and looked at Elena, who nodded. "I swear I will protect Elena while she is in my house with me."

"While she is anywhere with you." Katherine said sharply.

Sarah's respect and empathy for Elena were increasing she saw what Elena had to deal with. She quickly nodded. "Anywhere with me. I will protect her whenever and wherever she is while she is with me."

Katherine looked back at Elena. Her expression completely changed now – she looked normal. "I also insist that Alaric Saltzman, to whom I am now greatly in debt," she turned to meet Alaric's eyes briefly and nodded to him, then turned back at Elena, "I insist that Alaric Saltzman also accompany you and stay at your side."

"He should just give her the ring," Damon said.

"No," Elena said. "they won't attack me again."

"Elena…" Damon started to argue, but stopped when she shook her head.

"Two vampires and Alaric Saltzman, Elena. No less." Katherine wasn't glaring but was insistent.

"I promise," Elena responded. "No less."

"You will also need to wear the microphone again. Where is it?"

Elena looked at Damon who removed it from his pocket and gave it to her. She replaced it and spoke into it as Katherine placed something in her ear and listened.

Katherine nodded. "I can hear you - that will work." Then she turned to Sarah and spoke with a blank face and calm tone.

"Your family will die eventually. The vampires in this room will live forever. If Elena is harmed by your family again, you all will be destroyed along with anyone with the name of Proctor we can find. The Proctor witches will not betray us again and live. Do you understand?"

Sarah was angered by the threat but decided to do what Elena had said – let her vent. She had to control her voice again to say "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Keep your promise – keep Elena safe." She turned to Elena. "Go now, you have just enough time to make it there by noon." Katherine returned to the desk without further comment.

"That went well." Damon said as they returned to the car.

"Well?" Sarah asked. "She threatened to kill everyone with my last name."

"You're still alive." Damon said, smirking. "I would have bet against that."

"Damon, please." Elena said. "She has made threats against my family too, Sarah. You said your family would keep their promise, that I can speak with them without being attacked again. And you'll invite Damon and Isobel into your house?"

"Yes," Sarah replied. "but what do you think they can do in there?"

"We can watch the witch that attacked Elena," Damon said. "If she so much as looks at Elena, you will see how fast we can get to her and break her neck."

Elena gave Damon a quick glare and held the door for Sarah. "Please just get in the car. We need to hurry."

Sarah obeyed, feeling she had to watch out for Elena now, as well as keep an eye on the vampires she would be inviting into her home.


	10. Not Again

_Peachie X continues to use some of her valuable time to act as Beta on this story. I continue to be grateful..._

Not Allowed

Elena closed the car door behind Sarah as Alaric entered the passenger side front seat. Elena was turning to enter the car on the other side when Damon trapped her against car between his arms.

"Damon?" Elena asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"We need to talk." Damon said.

"We're in a hurry. I promised them we would be back before noon."

"So call Bonnie, tell her we might be a few minutes late and give your phone to the witch so she can talk to her mother. We need to talk,"

Elena sighed. "About what?"

Damon moved one hand to remove the microphone from Elena and place it in his pocket. Elena watched, but did not move as he returned the hand to the car to trap her again..

"Katherine should go there instead of you." Damon said.

Elena did try to push his arm off now. "Damon, let me go. We need to leave."

Damon shook his head. "She could do it, Elena, she should."

"Do not think you can do this to me, Damon. Let me go!" Elena was getting mad now.

"Do not think I will let you go back to where someone tried to kill you without trying to at least talk you out of it." Damon said.

Elena met his eyes now. "I promised Damon."

"Katherine can do it."

Elena pulled her phone out. "All right. We'll talk, but just for a minute." She called Bonnie.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, answering.

"Bonnie, we may be a few minutes late. Nothing has changed, but there will be a delay."

"Delay?"

"Yeah. I'm giving the phone to Sarah. Would you let her talk to her mother until we're ready to go? Tell them I'm really sorry, but we'll only be a couple of minutes. OK?"

"I will. They heard everything, I told them it would be harsh. They're waiting for you to come back to see what you say."

"Soon Bonnie. Here's Sarah."

Damon still had her pinned to the car, but backed off a little so she could turn around.

Elena shoved him as she opened the door. "If you ever do that again, it had better be because I want you to kiss me."

"You always want me to kiss you." Damon said as Elena passed the phone to Sarah.

"Talk to your mom for a minute? I need to clobber Damon."

Sarah, who had been watching the incident through the window, laughed and accepted the phone.

Elena purposely moved a few feet away from the car to face him.

"Damon, I have to go back in there. I made promises to Nathaniel, Katherine and Sarah."

"You're the only one here keeping promises, Elena."

"I'm still going to keep them. Besides, Bonnie knows when you are outside of her house. These witches would know if it was a vampire instead of me. How would you get them to invite her in anyway?"

"Compulsion, Elena."

"You don't think they have vervain?" Elena's voice was rising.

"I could bite the witch and find out."

"They know about it, Damon, Sarah mentioned it to me. So yeah, they probably have it if they are having vampire problems."

Damon looked down. All visible attitude was gone. "I don't think I can bear to let you go back in there, Elena."

Elena paused to take a good look at him. She could see that he wasn't just being a jerk. She softened "Don't you think Katherine's demands are enough? Two vampires?"

"I don't know." Damon said, meeting her eyes again. "I don't know what it's like in there."

"Damon, I have to. You'll be there, that's what you wanted, right?"

"That's at the bottom of a very long list of things I would rather have happen – like having Katherine go in there instead of you."

Elena shook her head. "It wouldn't work, and it wouldn't be protecting her, which I have to do."

Damon gave her a hard look now. "So you admit it's not safe for Katherine in there, but you're going?"

Elena shrugged. "I have to and I want to, Damon. Plus, everyone in the house will be looking out for me, including you. I couldn't be safer anywhere."

Elena could tell Damon was not convinced. "I am going in. Is there anything that would make you feel better about it?"

Damon nodded his head, "Yes. Let us give them a demonstration, Elena, as soon as we enter."

"Demonstration?"

"Describe the witch that attacked you. When Isobel and I see her, we will hit her from different directions before she can react."

"No, Damon." Elena said quickly. " I told you, no more threats. I won't let you touch them unless provoked."

"Provoked? That hasn't happened? What is provoked – when you stay dead?"

Elena expression turned hard again. "Damon, we're past that – you know what I mean. Not unless provoked again."

"We won't hurt her, just show them how fast we can get to her and break her neck. There may be some touching, but we won't hurt her."

"Damon, I don't think I want to start off that way."

"They started off by killing you." Damon's expression was hard now.

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head. "Damon I told you, we're past that. I'm not dead."

"You're past it. I'm still ready to kill someone because of what they did." Damon saw Elena's expression. "But I won't."

"Yet." Elena said almost bitterly.

"No Elena." He was speaking calmly now. "I might say 'yet' to the witches, but not to you. I won't do it because it's not what you want. But we at least need a demonstration – something to show them that we could do something to them, but that we aren't."

Elena sighed. "Saber rattling?"

Damon nodded.

Elena looked into the car at Sarah. She was still on the phone.

"Will I lose her support if we do?" Elena wondered out loud as she moved to stand next to Damon, who was also looking into the car.

"Do you really think you have it?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. "Yes. Microphone please?" she said, holding her hand out.

Damon gave it to her. She replaced the mike and turned to look into his eyes. "No Damon. I understand what you're saying and why you want it, but I'm not going to enter their house and do anything but talk to them. I know what they did, but Nathaniel and Katherine trust me to do what I think is right. No demonstrations, no provocations. Please, you just stay next to me – watch the witches if you want, but stay next to me unless there really is a problem."

"I've never just stood by when you're in danger, Elena."

"I know. Do it for me this time. Please?"

Damon hesitated briefly, but nodded. Elena took his hand and let him lead her to the other side of the car. He climbed in before her, sitting between her and Sarah.

Elena sat next to him and gave him a questioning look. As she leaned over to accept the phone back, Sarah asked "Is Katherine always like that?"

Elena shook her head slightly. "No. It's rare. Mostly when someone she cares about has been killed – or almost killed."

"Mostly." Sarah repeated.

"Yeah. Mostly." Elena confirmed as she sat straight again.

She turned to Damon and asked. "Why the middle again? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

Damon whispered to her "I'm staying between you and witches whenever I can."

* * *

Somebody Knows

Elena leaned over to talk to Sarah as the trip neared its end.

"Did your mother say anything? She's knows about having the vampires go in with me, right?"

Sarah nodded. "She knows. Bonnie helped convince her and she has seen that they do what you say."

"I do not do what Elena says." Damon said.

Sarah looked into his eyes. "From what I saw, even the baddest of you does what Elena says. It had better stay that way if I'm going to let you into my house."

Damon actually turned to Elena. "I do not just do what you say!"

Elena gave a quick smile towards Sarah and looked at Damon. "It would be easier if you did, but you will while were in their house won't you?"

"That depends." Damon claimed.

"No. While in their house, you will stay with me. Take a bullet for me if you must, but stay next to me, OK?" She was looking earnestly at him.

"Fine." Damon growled.

"Fine." Elena repeated.

"Fine" Sarah said, trying to suppress a smile. Then she gasped as she saw a motorcycle with two riders cross in front of them.

Isobel hit the brakes and swerved, the car sliding to a halt. Sarah did not know if the motorcycle had been hit or not.

Before anyone could blink a fist hit Isobel's door, jamming it. Then the door next to Elena was ripped off by one vampire when another grabbed Elena and began to carry her away.

Damon was instantly out of the car, but hit immediately with the door and tackled by the other vampire. Isobel was still trying to get her door open while Alaric was trying to reach his bag of supplies.

Sarah saw Damon getting hit with the door as he exited. When he was out of the way, she saw a vampire holding a struggling Elena, exposing her neck. She reacted immediately, casting a spell in Elena's direction. The vampire's mouth was just connecting with Elena's neck when he let out a yelp, cursed and dropped her to the pavement.

Isobel had managed to force her door open, ripping it off in the process. She hit the vampire before it could recover. Alaric, who held a dart in one hand and a stake in the other, was quickly with Isobel, trying to get the dart into the vampire..

Sarah ran to Elena as she scanned for others. Not seeing any, she turned to Elena, who was trying to push herself up.

"No. Stay down for a minute. You're bleeding. We need to make sure you're OK. Let me cast a protection spell," Sarah said and immediately started chanting.

Elena was on her side and pushed herself to lie on her back as she heard Sarah cast the spell. She was starting to feel the scrapes on her arms, elbows and legs.

She turned head trying to see what was happening. She could see that Alaric had hit a vampire with a dart and was staking it as Isobel moved to help Damon.

Elena was sore from her fall, but felt no pain except where she thought she had cuts and scrapes. When she saw that a second vampire had been staked by Isobel, she tried to sit up again and was helped by Sarah.

"Find the rings or whatever." Isobel told Damon and Alaric. "Let the sun take them," she said as she scanned the area for others. She saw no one else.

Isobel went to the edge of the protection spell and looked at Sarah, trying not to glare.

"Let them in," Elena told Sarah. "They don't see any other danger."

"Like they saw this." Sarah said, almost grumbling, but she complied.

Damon was at Elena instantly, but backed away slightly when the scent of her blood hit him.

"We need to get her back to Katherine." He told Isobel.

"No, my house is close." Sarah said. "We have supplies to clean her up." Then she spoke to Elena, "Anything but cuts and bruises?"

Elena shook her head as Damon said "Murderers are in your house."

Isobel interceded. "Damon, she's right. We're exposed here – we need to go somewhere close."

"We need to get her out of this town and keep her as far away as possible," Damon yelled in frustration. "then nuke it," he added softly.

"He means we'll go to your house." Isobel told Sarah. "Can he bear your blood? Can he carry you while bleeding?" she asked Elena.

"Yes," Elena nodded.

"Then he can carry you and I'll carry Sarah."

Sarah was dubious. "Can't I just walk or run?"

"No." Elena said to Sarah, though looking at Isobel. She was amazed that one of the vampires had mentioned Sarah by her name.

She turned to Sarah then. "We need the speed. You'll be safe with her."

Sarah hesitated, until Isobel said "We need to move – Elena's in danger here." Sarah finally nodded.

"Ride on her back." Alaric told Sarah. "Otherwise, it'll look too weird."

Isobel shook her head at Alaric's comment, then spoke to him. "Will you get the car and the doors there? Do you remember where her house is?"

"I've been paying attention." Alaric said, looking to see where the doors were.

"Thank you. As fast as you can – Katherine wants you there with us."

"Fast too?" Alaric said, noting that the keys were in the car, that it was still running, and going to pick up the doors. "I'm leaving the bike."

"Fine" Isobel said as she helped Elena stand. As Damon picked Elena up and she turned to allow Sarah to climb on her back, she spoke in a low voice. "You know what this means."

"Yeah," Damon responded in a normal voice as they started to run. "Someone knows she's here."


	11. Sucks to be Her

_I probably don't need to tell you this, but Peachie X is still doing Beta on this story (and she continues to improve it...)_

The Invitation

As Damon and Isobel arrived at the Proctor house, several cars were pulling up. Katherine was out of the door of one and was immediately at Damon's side as they reached the doorstep.

"Wait." She said to Damon, looking at Elena.

"She's bleeding," Sarah said as Isobel let her down. "we need to get her taken care of."

"I think it's stopped." Elena said, still in Damon's arms.

"What happened, Elena?" Katherine asked. "I heard noises and screams and then Sarah and spells. What happened?"

"A vampire pulled me out of the car and was starting to bite me when he suddenly dropped me." Elena explained.

"Bite you?" Isobel asked, surprised. "Not just take you?"

Elena moved her head and pulled her hair aside so that the interrupted bite was clearly visible. "Bite me."

"They were out to kill you." Isobel said, shaking her head.

"What made him drop you?" Katherine asked, touching the marks on Elena's neck.

Elena looked at Sarah. "Protection spell?"

Sarah shook her head. "My mom and I created a spell for this – to get a vampire to let someone go. I'm sorry about the fall, but he was biting you."

"No, you're right," Elena said quickly, rubbing her neck. "I'd be dead otherwise."

"Other vampires." Katherine said softly to Isobel.

"Absolutely." Isobel replied.

Katherine looked at Elena, then Sarah, then spoke to Isobel. "I'll go in with Elena and Damon. Most of Nathaniel's that came with us are with me now. We'll leave our other two outside here along with one of Nathaniel's. You take the rest of Nathaniel's, start where you were attacked and spread out in pairs. See if there are any other vampires around that they do not know."

Isobel nodded to Katherine and looked at Elena. She sounded concerned as she said "I'll be back soon."

Elena nodded to Isobel as she turned to leave.

"Alaric?" Katherine asked Elena. Damon was finally letting Elena stand.

Damon spoke. "Bringing the damaged car. Should be here anytime."

Katherine nodded and spoke to Sarah. "Will you allow us in now?"

Sarah looked at Elena and whispered, "Elena? The threats."

Katherine spoke to Sarah before Elena could respond. "We need to get Elena inside where she'll be safe from uninvited vampires."

Sarah spoke to Katherine now. "You threatened my family."

"The threats applied if your family hurt Elena again. You kept her safe and I am grateful. I mean you no harm, but I need to be with her now."

Sarah looked at Katherine. She looked normal – not cold, not glaring. Sarah turned to Elena.

"Elena?" Sarah asked.

"Her mother and aunt will be safe with you in there?" Elena asked Katherine.

Katherine nodded. "Describe her aunt," she said to Elena.

Elena looked at Sarah, who didn't react. "Silver hair, her mother has red hair. But both are safe with you in there?"

"Both are safe with me in there as long as you are safe in there, Elena."

"How can I trust you?" Sarah asked Katherine.

"Do you trust Elena?" Katherine asked Sarah.

Elena looked at Sarah and nodded. "You can let her in."

"Will you be able to talk agreements with her there?" Sarah asked Elena, the concern still showing on her face.

"First we ensure Elena's safety," Katherine told Sarah. "Then she can discuss agreements with you."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed as she said, "Damon, Katherine, come in."

* * *

Katherine Can Do That?

Sarah was in a bedroom with Elena, cleaning and bandaging the cuts and scrapes. Katherine, who stood a few feet away, was the only other one in the room, though Damon insisted on standing on the other side of the closed door.

"I'm picking up a lot of life debts here, Elena." Katherine said. "First Alaric and now Sarah. I don't know that I can afford any more."

"They're my debts." Elena replied, grimacing as Sarah cleaned a cut on her knee.

"While you work for me, they're mine as well."

"I'll try to stop getting killed." Elena said looking at Katherine now. "Have you heard from my family? You say someone knows I'm here, could that mean someone knows I'm not there? Would it mean they are in danger?"

Katherine did not look concerned. "Marcus checked in an hour ago. They were fine then, but they should probably know what happened here."

"No!" Elena said quickly. "I don't want them to worry. But is someone telling others where I am? And if so, would it be one of yours?"

Katherine looked a little surprised. "Elena, that's a bit dramatic."

"What I mean is, can you trust this Marcus?"

Katherine stared at Elena now. "Do you not trust me? Marcus has been with your family before, though you may not know that. I trust him."

"I'd like to call Stefan, just to make sure they're OK." Elena said, shaking her head at the damage done to her jeans before pulling them on again.

"Very well," Katherine sighed. "I'll leave it up to you what you want to share with him about what has happened."

"Do you want to call before or after lunch?" Sarah asked. "You will eat with us, won't you?"

"We can have food brought in." Katherine said, looking at Sarah.

"No." Elena shook her head. "I trust them."

"Then you're the only one." Katherine said her gaze shifting to Elena.

"Sarah saved me." Elena argued.

"She did," Katherine said. "but she did no cooking."

"And food from the outside is better - even with someone out there trying kill me?" Elena asked.

Katherine actually smiled at this and spoke to Sarah. "She's always like this, you know. She's done everything I've asked of her, helped me time after time, but never quietly. Always questions and arguments, something I never get from the vampires that help me. It's the reason I trust her more than any other, and the reason we're both still alive."

Katherine spoke to Elena before opening the door. "I trust Sarah with your safety now. She, Bonnie and I will go to their kitchen and make you something from scratch you can eat. You wait with Damon and call Stefan."

Elena was stunned. "You cook? Can I trust that?" she said as she followed Katherine through the door.

Shaking her head, Elena took Damon's hand and pulled him into the living room as Katherine and Sarah found Bonnie and went to the kitchen.

Alaric was in the house now and approached them.

"Are you OK?" he asked Elena, his concern showing.

"Yeah." Elena was leaning against a wall now. "Do you know where Isobel is?"

"I know what she's doing. They think someone's told somebody that doesn't like you that you're here. She's checking for other vampires."

"You didn't have any trouble coming here?"

"No," Alaric shook his head. "but it was close – a quick trip."

"And do you think someone is gunning for me?"

Alaric laughed. "So far, witches and vampires. Sucks to be you."

Elena scowled as he spoke to her again. "I trust no one that didn't come with us."

"Not even Sarah?" Elena asked, almost not believing what he had said. "She did cast a spell that saved me."

"Maybe she did," Alaric said, "but I couldn't see. Until I can, she's still in the 'maybe' column, and she's the only one in this house there. The others are still on the 'no' side."

Elena continued scowling at him as she pulled her phone out and let herself slide into a sitting position. "We have to trust someone eventually, or this won't work."

Alaric laughed humorlessly as he responded. "How's this working so far?"

He left when Damon shooed him away as she dialed Stefan. "Damon, you know Sarah saved me, right?"

Damon nodded. "Yes. Led you into a trap once, saved you once. That makes her neutral so far."

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head as Stefan answered. "Hello, Elena."

"Hi Stefan. Just seeing if everything's OK there." Elena tried to keep her voice normal.

"It is. And with you?" Stefan asked.

Elena hesitated. "Katherine said she's having someone named Marcus stay there with you. Is that right?"

"Yes. He's here."

"Do you know him?" Elena asked. "I mean, did you know him before he went there?"

"Yes," Stefan confirmed. "he and I carried Jenna and Jeremy to safety once."

"Do you trust him, Stefan?"

"Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

Elena hesitated briefly before saying, "Some things have happened here. Katherine and Isobel think someone was tipped off about my being here. I'm just worried someone will go there if they know I'm not there."

"You think Jenna and Jeremy are in danger even without you here, Elena?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should take them somewhere else."

"Elena, you know that would scare Jenna to death." Stefan replied firmly. "The only place she would let us take her is to you."

Elena sighed. She knew he was right. "OK. Stefan, tell Marcus what I told you, OK?"

"You really didn't tell me anything, Elena."

"Just tell him, Elena," Damon said. "They need to know."

Elena closed her eyes as she spoke the words. "Someone tried to kill me."

"Twice." Damon said.

Elena sighed and repeated "Twice. Please don't tell Jenna or Jeremy, just Marcus. I know you guys need to know."

"But you're all right?" Stefan asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, thanks to Alaric Saltzman and Sarah, one of the witches."

"Who did this?"

Elena sighed. She really did not want to admit it to him. "A vampire and a witch."

"A witch?" Stefan was surprised. "You said you were meeting with witches. One of them?"

"Yeah."

"Elena..."

"Stefan, don't. I've already been through this with Katherine and Damon and everyone else. We've worked that out."

"Do you want us to go there?" Stefan asked. Elena couldn't read his tone now.

"No," Elena said quickly. "Keep them away from this. Be careful though, someone may try to get at them as well."

"All right, I'll tell Marcus. We'll be careful. But Elena, no more double talk. We need to know this kind of thing."

"I know. I just don't want you guys to worry about me."

"Too late, Elena, I'm worrying." His voice was flat. "I will keep it from Jenna, for now, but she needs to know."

"Later, Stefan. We'll discuss that later. Just keep them safe for now, please."

"Yeah." Stefan's voice was getting harsher. "You call me with any more news."

"Fine." Elena said matching his tone. "And you call me with any news."

"Fine." Stefan said and disconnected.

Elena let the phone drop to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "God I'm messing this up."

Damon leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're doing fine," he whispered. "quit trying to protect everybody. We've got that covered. Just get this damn treaty or whatever done and let's get out of here."

"Do you think I'm wrong to keep this stuff from Jenna?" she asked, looking at him.

"I think it won't matter whether you keep it from her or not if you don't make it back to her. I'm going to make sure you make it back so that it matters."


	12. Delayed Enough

_I'm back with more. Peachie X continues to make the raw material better. Her Beta rocks... _

Vampire-Approved

Bonnie hesitated as she carried the platter of sandwiches into the living room. Damon was sitting against a wall on the other side of the room, stroking Elena's hair as her head lay on his lap. Her eyes were closed.

Bonnie grimaced at the sight, but controlled herself. "Is she asleep?" she asked softly.

Damon shook his head and motioned for Bonnie and Sarah, who was next to her now holding a tray of water bottles and chips, to come forward.

"All this is starting to get to her," Damon said, "but she needs to eat."

Elena heard him and pushed herself into a sitting positing. "Do we need to go to a table?"

"If you want," Sarah said. "or you can just eat here."

"Here." Elena said. She reached for the sandwich platter. Bonnie moved it to let her choose one, then sat on the floor next to Elena, placing the platter on the other side. Sarah pulled up a chair and both witches joined Elena in eating.

Sarah kept looking at Damon and finally asked Bonnie, "Do vampires not have to eat?"

"Elena should answer that." Bonnie said, munching her sandwich.

Elena glanced at Damon before she answered. "They can, sometimes they do, but they don't really need it – just blood."

Sarah nodded her head still looking at Damon. He was sitting very still.

Elena noticed that Sarah seemed to be staring at Damon. "Does it bother you that vampires are in your house?"

Sarah's eyes moved to Elena as she answered. "Yes. Not as much as it bothers my mom. Although, I understand, Elena. They're here to protect you, and you need it. Once I told my mom what happened on the way back here, she understands as well. You need them around you."

Elena nodded.

"What we don't understand is why." Sarah continued. "Why would someone try to do that to you?"

"Why would witches?" Damon said. He did not move, there was no emotion in his voice.

Elena had given up with him on this. He was there, he would say whatever he said. Sarah's family would just have to deal.

"I don't know either, Sarah," Elena said. "I don't know if Katherine did something and they're trying to get me to get to her, or if someone just blames me for something. I have given up pretending that it's random, though."

Sarah nodded as Elena turned to Bonnie. "Did Katherine really help with this?"

"It depends on what you call help," Bonnie said. "She never touched anything, but she bossed us around – wouldn't let us use anything from an open container. And she smelled some stuff before she would let us use it. She was on the phone a lot, too."

Elena looked at the part of the sandwich in her hand. "Smelled it, huh?" she repeated, almost laughing.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "So don't complain about the odor. It's vampire-approved."

Elena glanced at Damon as she laughed in response. Was that a scowl starting to form?

"I would not have believed it when I first saw her, Elena," Sarah said, "but Katherine cares about you. She's really worried."

Elena nodded, her face serious again. "She does, I know."

"Katherine's not the only one." Elena heard Damon say.

Sarah shook her head. "Elena and her vampires. Any humans care?"

"Humans and witches," Bonnie said, looking at Sarah. "Welcome to the Do-Whatever-It-Takes-To-Keep-Elena-Alive Club."

Elena could only, shake her head, close her eyes and take another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Delayed Enough

"Ready to talk?" Elena asked Sarah as she stood up. She still held on to the bottle of water she had been drinking from.

"I've been ready since 7 AM. We've set up at a table in our library that will seat six –three of us and three of you. But no vampires in there with us while we talk, okay?"

Damon bristled, but Elena squeezed his hand tightly.

"OK." Elena replied. "Just me, Bonnie and Alaric, but the door needs to stay open."

"For them to hear?" Sarah asked.

"We'll hear whether the door is open or closed." Damon said, his voice reflecting annoyance.

Elena closed her eyes and squeezed his hand again.

"They will hear, open or closed," Elena said, looking at Sarah again. "They'll come to me if they think they need to, whether the door is open or closed. If it is open, it won't be broken if they come."

Sarah nodded. "My mom and aunt won't like it, but OK. They would hear us from anywhere in the house?"

"Outside also, if they tried. Once they were brought this close, Sarah, they will hear."

"Promise it won't change anything as far as what we or you can say?" Sarah demanded.

Elena nodded. "It won't change what I say. I hope you will still say what you intended to."

Elena found Alaric and led him and Bonnie to the office. The room stuck out of one side of the house as if it was added as an afterthought. A series of shelves covered with books was on the side opposite the rest of the house, with windows on each of the other two sides. Elena and the others sat where they where instructed by Sarah. Alaric and Bonnie only had water bottles in front of them. Elena had the same in front of her as well as a notebook and two pens.

As Sarah left to get her mother and aunt, Damon entered and stood behind Elena. She reached behind and guided his hand as he rubbed her neck and shoulders.

Damon leaned over and whispered to her. "We're here, Elena. We'll be here before you can blink if you need us."

"I know." Elena said. Damon expected her to say something like 'come only if called,' but she didn't. She just moved her shoulders as he rubbed them before asking "Did Isobel find anything?"

"They're still looking. From what I've heard Katherine say, they did see a vampire that wasn't known to Nathaniel's."

Elena sat up straight and looked at Alaric, then Damon. "They found one," she repeated. "Did they…" she began before she froze as a voice spoke from behind her.

"I won't go in while a vampire is there."

It was Sylvia. The voice sent a chill through Elena – she had not heard it since the spell was cast at her.

"Elena," Sarah said from behind her, "he can't be here."

Damon gave Elena's shoulder a squeeze and moved to the door, glaring at Sylvia. Sylvia avoided his eyes, just looking at where he had been standing.

"Maybe I can't be here," Damon said to Sarah, catching her eyes as he walked through the door. "but I can make a witch's head spin. If anyone so much as raises their voice when talking to Elena, I will."

Sarah shook her head as she entered the room and sat across from Bonnie. Natalie sat in front of Elena.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Sarah asked Elena.

"Tired of what?" Elena asked.

"His badass façade." Sarah replied.

Elena shook her head slightly. "He doesn't act like that around me."

Bonnie snorted drawing the eyes of the others. "You were here just now, he acted like that. He always acts like that around you – just not to you."

Bonnie looked at Sarah as she added, "Don't think it's a façade. He'll do what he says if he thinks he needs to."

"Enough," Natalie said, taking charge. "This has been delayed enough." She looked at Elena and asked "How are these things usually done, Elena? These agreements with vampires. How are they usually done?"

Elena was caught off guard. "Usually?"

"Yes. How are they done?" Natalie repeated.

Seeing Elena's confusion, Sarah asked "How does it work in your town, Elena? Is there a written document?"

"A written agreement?" Elena asked. "No. There's no agreement at all."

"But, you said some vampires protect your town from others," Sarah challenged.

Elena was flustered. Alaric spoke before she could.

"Because of her," he said. "They do what they do because of Elena, not an agreement."

"No agreement," Sylvia said coldly. "Why are we here?"

"Nathaniel's willing," Elena said, looking at Sarah, then Natalie. "You're willing. We can do this."

"Has anyone ever done this?" Natalie asked Elena, looking doubtful.

"I don't know." Elena replied. She was getting nervous – this was not an expected challenge. "But it only means we can do this any way you want. There are no rules to be followed."

"There are vampires in our house now," Natalie said, shaking her head.

"All the more reason, Mom," Sarah said.

Natalie stared at Sarah briefly before abruptly turning to Elena.

"No more," Natalie said to Elena. "No more vampire invitations. Write that down, Elena. That's our first demand."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, opened the notebook and began writing. It was finally beginning.

* * *

If They Do, Hire Them

It had been at least two hours. Elena was writing in her notebook when she heard Katherine's voice from the doorway.

"Isobel is back Elena. She would like to see you. Will she be invited in?"

Elena had continued writing as Katherine spoke, but looked quickly at Sarah, who was shaking her head.

Elena rose and faced Katherine. "No. We agreed no more invitations."

"Your agreement is not in effect, not even completed." Katherine said.

"Still, they don't want any more inside."

Elena leaned over and whispered to Bonnie, "Will you stay here with them while we talk to Isobel outside?"

Bonnie nodded and whispered back, "Witches over vampires anytime."

Elena stood and said, "Sarah, will you come with me? Alaric, you can come if you would like to talk to Isobel." She looked at each as she spoke the names.

Both arose and followed her out of the room. She hadn't gotten far when Katherine was in front of her. "Outside, Elena? Away from the protection of the house?"

"I'll be okay. With Isobel, you, Sarah, Damon and whoever else is out there, no one could get to me. If they do, you should hire them."

Katherine did not look convinced, so Elena added, "Just on the porch. Someone can push or pull me into the house if needed."

"The porch." Katherine agreed, allowing Elena to pass. "No farther."

Elena shook her head as she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. She found herself smiling a little as she faced Isobel, trying to remember if she had ever smiled at Isobel before.

"You look like you feel OK, Elena," Isobel said. "Do you?"

"Yeah. Did you find anything?" Elena asked, still smiling.

Isobel's face was blank now. "One was found that was not known to Nathaniel's people. They followed him until he entered a building, but did not follow him inside."

"Why?" Elena asked, a little relieved she was finally rid of the grin.

"They don't know what's in there. They don't even know if they were seen. They're waiting to see if he comes out. A few others are still looking, but that's about to stop."

Elena nodded as Isobel looked at her. "Bandages on your arms, bloody, torn jeans." Isobel shook her head and held up a bag she had been carrying. "You need these."

Elena took the bag and looked inside, "You went shopping for me?" Two complete, identical outfits – blouse, jeans, even sandals - were inside.

"Two?" Elena asked Isobel.

"Change into one, Elena," Katherine said. "Leave the other in the bedroom."

"You'll wear the other?"

"Maybe," Katherine said. "If needed. I also have these." She said, holding up a necklace identical to Elena's vervain necklace, and a bracelet identical to the one she wore that Damon had given her.

"Why?"

"They were too close to you Elena. We'll do whatever we have to to make sure they do not get that close to you again, or if they do, it will be me that they get."

Elena was trying to process this when Damon spoke harshly to Sarah. "What's your aunt doing?"

Sarah was confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"She keeps repeating herself, saying the same thing over and over. She keeps making Elena repeat herself as well. Why?"

"We were told we could say what we wanted – anything we wanted," Sarah said, glaring back at Damon.

"That's not an answer. Why is she stalling?" Damon demanded.

"She's just venting, Damon," Elena said, trying to calm him. "I expected it."

"It's getting old." Damon said, not calming down.

"Will it be much longer, Elena?" Katherine asked.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know, but we're making progress."

"We'll have to decide what to do before sundown," Katherine said, "move you or keep you here."

Elena shook her head looking irritated. "What to do with me," she said, under her breath.

"Not your concern," Katherine assured her. "Go change now, leave the other outfit in the bedroom."

Elena sighed. "Sarah, can we talk for a minute while I change?" she asked before walking to the bedroom.

Sarah closed the door behind her and spoke first. "Thanks for stopping him from yelling at me."

"I know it's not pleasant," Elena said as she pulled one outfit from the bag, laying it on the bed before rolling the bag closed . Then she turned to Sarah with a stern look.

"But he's not wrong. If she's not stalling, then what's she doing?"

Sarah was surprised at the challenge. "Nothing. I'm sure it's nothing."

Elena stared at her for a minute, the broke eye contact to begin changing.

"This could have been done by now, Sarah. Damon's right – too much repetition. It needs to move faster."

"It didn't seem to bother you while we were in there," Sarah pointed out.

"It didn't. But now I have two vampires who are not afraid of anything acting as nervous as I have ever seen. Damon's worried about something and I have never seen Katherine act like this. Insisting on staying with me, maybe even pretending to be me in case I'm attacked." Elena shook her head as she dressed.

"They're just worried about you because of what happened. Hell, Elena, I am too. Katherine said they got too close to you. Have they ever been that close before?"

"No." Elena said.

"There you are. They're worried."

Elena was done changing now and looked at Sarah. "Maybe, but this still needs to move faster. Say what you want, but not over and over."

Sarah nodded. "I'll tell my mom."

"Thanks," Elena said moving to lie on the bed. "I'm going to lie down for a couple of minutes while you do that. I'll be in there soon, OK?"

Sarah nodded and left the room. Damon was lying next to Elena by the time she heard the bedroom door close.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Elena said as she closed her eyes.

"You're not supposed to be alone." Damon replied.

Elena took his hand after a few seconds, but kept her eyes closed and lay still otherwise. "Why are you and Katherine so upset? Did you hear something I didn't?"

"No. She really is torn about what to do for tonight. If she tries to take you somewhere in a car she's afraid of another attack. If she leaves you…us here, well, she doesn't trust the witches."

"I'm getting tired of this Damon."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Damon whispered, though loud enough For Elena to hear.

"No." Elena said, turning towards him and moving his arm so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "Don't keep anything from me."

"You don't need to worry about this Elena." Damon had his arm around her now. "That's what I'm here for. You keep doing what you came to do."

"Yeah." Elena said reaching to pull his other arm around her as well. "Finish the agreement, then see what someone does next to try to kill me."


	13. Witches and Vampires and Agreements

__

Again Peachie X has helped this chapter be better than it was...(if I seem to be repeating myself, there is a reason...)

Almost Done

"They never die," Elena said to Natalie. "Nathaniel will live forever."

"Elena," Sarah interrupted. "I saw two die today. If something happens to Nathaniel, we need to know what happens to the agreement."

"Elena," Katherine interrupted as she entered the room. Sylvia bristled, though Sarah and Natalie were calm as they turned to look at her."It's 30 minutes to sunset. If we are to leave, we need to leave now."

"We're on the last issue," Elena said, turning to Katherine. "nearly done."

"I understand that," Katherine replied, standing behind Elena now. "however, it is time."

Katherine turned to Natalie. "We would prefer to stay here tonight. It would allow you to finish, then meet with Nathaniel tomorrow at a neutral location. However, if you will not permit us to stay, we need to leave now."

"You would stay as well with Elena?" Natalie asked.

"All five of us," Katherine replied.

"Vampires in our home." Sylvia said scowling.

"And outside," Katherine said, still looking at Natalie. "Not in the yard, as your agreement demands, but close, in case there is a problem."

Natalie looked at Sylvia, seeing the unhappy look on her face, though it had been there all day. When she turned to Sarah, Sarah nodded and said "We should finish if we can. Then we will have their help tomorrow."

Natalie turned back to Katherine. "I know you're concerned about Elena's safety. Would this bring her attackers here?"

"Her attackers are vampires," Katherine replied. "they would not be able to enter your home unless invited by one of you."

"That wouldn't happen, Mom," Sarah said quickly.

"You don't know who they are? You don't know who's after Elena?" Natalie asked.

Katherine shook her head. "Elena's protectors have not allowed any to live. I really don't know. Vampires could not enter your house uninvited, and though they have tried to use humans before, our vampires nearby should be able to intercept any who enter your yard before they reach your home."

Natalie hesitated, but finally nodded. "You can stay – one night."

"Thank you." Katherine said, turning to leave the room. "Bonnie, Mr. Saltzman, Elena – come and discuss the arrangements with me. Then you can finish here."

Katherine left the room and went to Sarah's bedroom, followed by the others.

* * *

Incalculable Value

"Arrangements?" Elena asked as she entered the room. Since she was last, she closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Elena, arrangements." Katherine said, meeting her eyes.

"We're guests. They will tell us where to sleep." Elena argued.

"I will dress the same as you. You will be in here with Bonnie. Damon, Sarah and I will be in the living room. Alaric will be between where you are and where we are so he can go either place if there is trouble."

Elena scowled, but understood. "You think they will assume I am with Damon, so if one of them attacks, they will attack you."

"And they will assume Sarah will be there to help you." Katherine clarified.

"But once they see you dressed the same as me, they would know it could be you." Elena said.

"They will not see us together, Elena. If they see me, I will speak as you would."

"Sarah would know." Elena continued to argue. "Bonnie knows when vampires are outside of her house."

"Not unless she touches her." Bonnie interjected, drawing the eyes of all. "They can't tell vampires without touching them – at least that's what Natalie told me."

"So Damon will stay between Sarah and me." Katherine said, turning back to Elena. "Will that look odd to them?"

Elena shook her head. "No. Damon said he will always be between me and witches."

"Then it is settled." Katherine said.

"Is Bonnie up to protecting Elena from witches?" Damon asked. He was next to Elena, leaning against the door. "She wasn't last time."

Bonnie glared at Damon. "If anything comes through the door, there will be a protection spell around us until I'm sure there's no danger to her."

"Also, Damon," Katherine said, "we will hear the door and be there instantly. But anyone seeking her should come to us instead."

"You don't want even Sarah to know?" Elena asked.

"No. I'm convinced she will protect you, but I'm not convinced she wouldn't tell her family. It's the other witches I'm concerned about. Vampires cannot enter, humans would be intercepted outside or easily dealt with if they enter. The danger to you is from the witches."

Katherine moved to stand next to Elena and studied her hair. "You really could do so much with your hair. Such possibilities, but it is always like this when I see you. Do you ever do anything different?"

"Founder's Day activities," Damon said. "but I heard she hates it."

"You are not doing my hair and makeup – not part of the job," Elena said, scowling.

"You're right," Katherine, almost laughing. "I know exactly what to do to get my hair to match yours. But really, Elena, so many possibilities."

Elena was getting visibly irritated. "Do you want me to stay here while you change so you can go out and finish this?" she asked.

"No. You go and finish your work. I will stay, do my hair and change. They will not see both of us together again."

Elena turned to leave, but had another thought, so turned back to Katherine. "Nathaniel will be here tomorrow to finish this?"

"Nathaniel is very close now." Katherine said. "With other vampires in what he considers his town, his people are close. He's not happy about the attacks on you from vampires or witches. He will honor your agreement with the witches, but if there is any more trouble, he will be personally involved."

"The Proctors would not be happy to hear that." Elena said.

"That is a concern for tomorrow, when this is done. Tonight it's about keeping you safe, Elena. He is here to help with that."

Elena nodded. "So we're done here? I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yes. Go on, all of you." Katherine said, waving her hand towards the door to tell them to leave.

Elena, Bonnie and Alaric left. Damon held the door open for them, then closed it, but remained in the room.

"Staying, Damon?" Katherine asked, smiling a little.

"Not in your dreams, or your fantasy Katherine." Damon said, a hard look on his face. "Why are you separating Elena and me?"

"I told you."

"Not good enough. You're leaving her without protection. The witch is not up to this." Damon was still standing by the door, still glaring at her.

"You heard her. Bonnie is up to this, and we will be close. The ruse won't work if you are not next to me."

"This sounds like a chance to get rid of her." Damon insisted.

"And why would I do that. To get you? I'm smarter than that, Damon." Katherine's face was showing irritation now as well.

"You know the only way is if she is gone…"

"Damon!" Katherine interrupted. "Yes, I love you and you love her, but that does not mean she is not valuable to me. Do you know what she is doing for me?"

"Paying a debt you owe Nathaniel, returning the favor he did for you when he sent some of his to help protect her."

"True, Damon, but not complete," Katherine said, her face normal now. "That was not the only debt I owed Nathaniel. I have a much older, much greater debt to him, one that I thought I could never repay. I could do small favors for him, but nothing that matched what I owed."

Damon did not respond, so Katherine continued. "Nathaniel has assured me that when this arrangement is completed, both debts to him will be considered repaid. Damon, if Elena can do this, she will never know what she has done for me. Her value to me is incalculable. I'm doing all I can to protect her."

"You're using her." Damon said, still scowling.

"She's keeping her promises to me. I keep mine to her. She will always do this, and so will I. You know that, Damon. The only thing that can possibly change in all of this is you. Will you still help her, protect her, knowing she will always do what I ask of her?"

"Don't give me a reason to protect her from you." Damon growled as he left the bedroom.

* * *

Done

It was just after sundown when Elena looked up from the paper she had been writing on.

"We're really done. We did it!" Elena said, smiling.

Natalie was smiling as well.

"Yeah," Sarah said, smiling and nodding her head. "We should go out to celebrate, but that's probably not allowed."

"Probably." Elena said, holding the pages with the final agreement. "We'll need copies."

"Easy." Sarah said, "I can make as many as you want." She chanted a few words, wiggled her fingers and said "look at the last pages of your notebook."

The entire agreement was now in Elena's notebook as well as in her hand.

"Wow. I usually have to pay 20 cents per page for this."

"I can send you a bill." Sarah laughed.

Bonnie was smiling. Even Alaric seemed to be enjoying the banter when Bonnie sat up straight suddenly.

"Damn! Elena, Isobel and other vampires are coming here - fast!"

That was all Elena heard Bonnie say before she heard the crash of glass on both sides of her. She turned to one side and saw figures coming through the window. She instinctively leaned back as if to move away from noise. It seemed that all at once she heard someone screaming, Alaric cursing as he reached for his bag, and at least two women chanting. As she tried to process all of this commotion, she felt herself being lifted into familiar arms. She was being carried out of the Proctor library by Damon.


	14. Prices and Pinkies

_Peachie X is still here doing Beta for this. Heaven only knows what this would have been without her..._

Bonnie was actually fairly impressed. As soon as she heard the windows crash in and felt Elena being carried away, she saw that Sarah had some kind of spell holding three vampires that had come in on one side, while Natalie and Sylvia held the three vampires that had come in on the other side in a similar spell.

What she did not understand was why Sarah seemed to have no trouble with her spell, but both Sylvia and Natalie seemed to be working hard on their spell.

She dared a glance at Alaric and saw that he was pulling darts out of his bag.

When she glanced back at the window, something had changed. Sarah was losing control of her spell.

"Aunt Sylvia!" Sarah cried as the spell broke. Bonnie managed to start chanting as she saw vampires were coming at them.

Natalie was distracted enough by the attacking vampires that she dropped her spell just as Bonnie managed to put a protection spell around her, Sarah and Natalie. She couldn't push it farther and watched in horror as Alaric managed to take down two vampires before a third reached him and snapped his neck.

Bonnie was looking at his hand to make sure the ring was there when she heard Sylvia speak.

"Forget them, we need to get Elena."

The four remaining vampires left the room immediately, followed by Sylvia.

"She broke my spell!" Sarah said to Natalie as Bonnie dropped the protection spell.

Natalie nodded. "She tried to break mine, too."

"We need to help Elena." Bonnie said, pushing her chair back to stand as Natalie moved to check Alaric.

"Dead." Natalie said, shaking her head as she knelt over Alaric.

"Elena!" Bonnie said, moving towards the door.

"What if more vampires come?" Sarah asked.

That made Bonnie hesitate. "She needs help."

"We'll go." Natalie said. "Can you seal this room if more come?"

Bonnie nodded. "Hurry, please."

Natalie and Sarah ran through the door and into the hall, but were blocked before they could enter the living room. Some kind of spell was keeping them in the hall.

"Sylvia!" Natalie cried, but was ignored by the older witch.

Sylvia was standing across the room looking at Elena who, though struggling, was being held by a vampire. The other three vampires were attacking Damon.

At least Sylvia thought she was looking at a struggling Elena. Elena was in a dark corner of the room, as far away from the front door and the hallway as Damon could put her.

When he placed her there and moved to stand next to Katherine, Elena felt anxiety and fear. She was alone in the corner, not knowing what was coming into the house only knowing it was coming after her.

No one told her, but she knew she had to say still, make no sound, no movement. Damon would do whatever needed to take out the threat, her job was to remain undetected.

Elena found her job very difficult. She watched as Damon moved in front of Katherine when four vampires entered the room. She watched one vampire go to Katherine, easily subduing her as she 'struggled'. She watched Damon take hit after hit as he tried to keep three vampires busy enough to not notice her.

It was unbearable.

Which didn't change when she heard Sylvia's voice. Though Katherine stood still and faced Sylvia, Damon tried to continue to keep the other vampires busy. He did, but it hurt to watch. She listened to Sylvia, knowing that, if she could distract her at the right time, they had a chance.

"No help this time, Elena," Sylvia said. "You survived this morning – not again"

"Why?" Katherine asked, her voice breaking.

"Because there is a very, very high price on your head." Sylvia said.

"Someone is paying to kill me?" Katherine asked, struggling again. She knew where Damon was and what was happening to him. She knew she had to keep the vampire holding her, at least, away from him.

"One is paying to kill you, another pays to have you taken to him alive. You'll be much less trouble if you're dead." Elena couldn't see Sylvia's face, but thought she heard a sadistic smile in her voice.

"No, no." Sylvia added unexpectedly as she thought the vampire holding Katherine was moving toward her neck with his mouth. "It must be by a witch for me to receive payment. You'll be paid, but she dies at the hands of a witch, or you do."

Katherine tried to act even more upset and continued to struggle. "Who would pay?"

Sylvia laughed. "You'll never know, will you?" She began a low chant.

Elena knew it was time. She knew that when she spoke, one or more would come at her, but knew they would leave Damon to come. She could do that much for him. She walked from the shadow and spoke clearly. "How high a price?"

Sylvia recognized Elena's voice. It startled her enough that she stopped chanting and looked in the direction of the voice.

Sylvia's eyes found Elena at the same time she heard a noise from where she had seen Elena before. When she turned back to the original spot, Elena was gone, the vampire that had been holding her was lying on the floor with his head severed.

Sylvia gasped and did manage to see Katherine, just before she felt her neck bitten and at the same time as it was snapped.

Two of the vampires left Damon immediately, one going to Katherine and the other to Elena. The one heading to Katherine found himself outmatched and quickly overpowered.

The one heading for Elena hit an invisible wall before he reached her. Sylvia's death had released the spell which blocked the other witches from the leaving the hallway. Sarah rushed into the protection spell she had cast around Elena as Natalie went to Sylvia's body.

Elena hugged Sarah, trying not to interfere with the spell. "Thank you." she whispered. They could see that Katherine had moved to the vampire that was blocked by the spell. It was over quickly.

"Yeah." Sarah said, just before dropping the spell while watching her mother's reaction as she knelt over Sylvia's body. Damon and Katherine had finished off all of the attacking vampires. Both were next to Elena as soon as the spell was dropped. Elena was relieved that Damon seemed to still have his speed after the beating he had taken.

Sarah shook her head, staring at her aunt's body. "I can't believe she…" she began, before being interrupted.

"A little help please!" Bonnie called from the library. Katherine was there immediately, followed by Sarah. Damon released Elena from the hug he had her in and they followed at a normal pace.

Bonnie was kneeling next to Alaric, who was still out. She was looking nervously at the two downed vampires.

"Can someone take care of those, please?" she asked, pointing as the others entered.

Damon found a stake in Alaric's bag, took it and staked one before pulling the dart out. Katherine went to the other, kicking the dart away from him.

"Take him out," Damon demanded.

Katherine shook her head. "Bring him, we'll chat when he wakes up. Let's see what's happening outside."

Damon grumbled something as picked up the vampire. Elena and Sarah followed Katherine to the front door while Bonnie stayed with Alaric. Isobel was waiting on the doorstep.

"What happened?" Katherine asked from inside.

Isobel looked relieved as she glanced at Elena before speaking to Katherine. "We saw them leaving the house next door. We weren't close enough to intercept them before they made it into here, but no one has left the other house since. How did they get in here?"

"They must have been invited in before." Katherine said, looking at Sarah.

"Not by me!" Sarah defended.

"How many made it in?" Isobel asked.

"Six." Katherine said. "No sign of anyone else out there?"

"No."

"Could you enter next door?" Katherine asked.

"No. We saw who we think is the homeowner, but he was under compulsion. We couldn't get in."

"It'll have to burn," Katherine said without emotion.

"What?" Both Elena and Sarah cried out as Isobel nodded.

Katherine turned to Elena. "We don't know who else is in there."

"Mr. Fredrickson is in there," Sarah said. "He's our friend."

"Not now, he isn't" Katherine said. "We can't take the chance that someone else trying to kill Elena is there. They would be a danger to you as well."

"Don't tell me you can't figure it out," Elena interjected. "I've seen you guys just stand outside a house and listen and know who's inside."

"Not when it's vampires who may be trying to hide." Isobel said. "We would never be able to be sure we could hear them all."

"We can't go in there to take them out even if we knew, Elena" Katherine said, still showing no emotion. "We have to eliminate the house to be sure."

"It's not his fault!" Sarah was pleading now. "You can't just let him die because of what they did."

"I see no other way," Katherine said, looking at Isobel. Isobel was shaking her head.

"Let us go in and at least try to bring him out." Elena suggested.

Katherine's face turned hard. "Out of the question. You may find it amusing to run into buildings full of vampires who want to kill you, but I don't."

"I don't find it 'amusing'!" Elena argued. "It just has to be done sometimes."

"Not by you. Not anymore. You're too valuable to risk like that."

"But…" Elena started to argue again when interrupted by Sarah.

"I'll still go," Sarah said, "with or without Elena."

"Sarah…" Elena began to argue.

"I'll be careful. My mom might know a spell that will expose them or something."

Katherine looked at Natalie who was still crying over Sylvia's body and shook her head. "She's in no shape to help."

"Bonnie would know if there are vampires in there," Elena said. "At least she knows when your guys are around her house."

"Bonnie and I will go then," Sarah said. "No offense, but we can handle anything in there."

"And we can go in there," Bonnie said, entering the room with a tentatively moving Alaric. "Burn in the sun, need invitations – must suck to be you," she added, looking at Damon.

Before she could take a breath, Damon was at Bonnie's side, pushing her head to expose her neck.

Damon froze near her neck and whispered, "But we have fangs…and speed."

"Damon!" Elena yelled as she crossed the room, feeling both angry at him and relieved that he was acting normal. When she reached him, she pulled at his arm, knowing he would have to let her pull him away, but thinking he would. She was right.

Sarah was recovering from the shock of another speed demonstration when Katherine spoke again. "Then the witches will go."

"And me," Elena said. "It's my fault they were here, I'm not leaving Sarah's family to them."

"It is not your fault and it is not your choice." Katherine said to Elena sternly. She was still at the door. Elena and Damon had stopped a few feet away.

Elena looked at Damon, trying to get his help.

"Let her go." Damon said. "You can't tame her, and you wouldn't want to."

Katherine glared at Damon. "She brought you along for you to take her side on everything."

Damon glared back. "You say she is valuable to you. Let her be who she is. We're both still alive because of her, because of who she is. Why would you change that?"

"I'll go as well," Alaric said as he and Bonnie walked to the front door. He was looking better than when he entered the room. "I'm looking for some revenge on these guys."

Katherine still glared at Damon as she spoke to Isobel who was still in the doorstep. "Isobel, go to the door, make sure nothing has changed. Elena and the others will join you shortly."

Isobel left as Katherine turned to Alaric. "You'll stay with Elena? Right next to her?"

"Yeah. I will." Alaric said.

"I'll ask my mom about a spell," Sarah said to Elena, going to where Natalie was sitting now, still next to Sylvia.

"Stay with him, Elena," Katherine instructed. "No more risks."

"I will." Elena promised as she joined Bonnie and Alaric at the door to wait for Sarah.

"Damon and I will move bodies outside for disposal, and interrogation," Katherine said, looking at the vampire Damon had dumped in the room.

"Not your minion." Damon retorted.

Elena pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. "Just help her."

Sarah had returned. The four were going through the door as they heard Damon complain "She could lift any of those bodies with her pinky."


	15. The Message and the Minion

Messages and Minions

"Isobel?" Elena was speaking softly. She was standing between Bonnie and Alaric on the doorstep of the house that Isobel said the hostile vampires had come from.

She had expected Isobel to be there when she arrived, but the porch was empty. The door was open a crack.

"Something's changed." Bonnie said from beside her. "I think Isobel is inside with at least one other vampire."

"She said she couldn't go inside. How?" Elena's worry was showing.

"I don't know." Bonnie said.

"You can't tell who else is in there?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can tell that they are pretty close to each other, but it looks like they're just walking around."

Elena pushed the door all of the way open as Sarah, who was next to Alaric, asked "Do we want a protection spell?"

"Not yet," Elena said, "but be ready, OK?"

"I am" Sarah as Bonnie entered followed by Elena and the others. The room was dark, but Bonnie found a light switch on the wall and flipped the light on. Elena hesitated, almost expecting Isobel or the other vampire to come to them when the light turned on. They didn't.

The house was quiet except for Elena's whisper to Sarah "Did your mom have a spell?"

Sarah shook her head as Bonnie softly said "there are no other vampires here, Elena, just the two."

"Call for the owner, OK Sarah?" Elena asked, looking at her. Elena began slowly walking forward, the others moving to stay beside her.

"Mr. Fredrickson?" Sarah called out. The group moved quietly and listened for a response, but heard none.

They had moved to the house's kitchen when they heard something from another part of the house. It was a gasp followed by voices speaking so softly they could not understand.

Elena moved immediately out of the kitchen into the hallway. She stopped short when she saw Nathaniel in the hallway, looking into a bedroom.

"Do you keep things from her?" he asked into the room.

Elena understood Isobel's words this time. "She doesn't need to see this."

Elena had reached the door, which was still blocked by Nathaniel. "See what?" She asked.

Nathaniel did not let her enter but she heard Isobel speaking on the phone "Owner's dead. There's nothing else here."

"Dead?" Sarah exclaimed from behind Elena. "Let me see," she said trying to push her way through.

"Please let us through," Elena asked. Nathaniel had turned slightly, though he still did not look at them.

"I won't keep this from her." Nathaniel said as he moved aside.

There was a large bed a few feet from the door. Isobel was at the foot of the bed, and looked up as Elena entered the bedroom, followed by Sarah

Isobel intercepted Elena and had Elena's arm in a firm grip before she had reached the foot of the bed, but not before she had seen. Sarah stood over the body with a shocked look on her face.

Bonnie and Alaric entered the room. When they saw the body they stopped. They had not yet passed Elena and Isobel.

"Mr. Fredrickson," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"I didn't want you to see this, Elena," Isobel said softly. Isobel had been looking at the body, but looked at Elena now. "Or that," she added.

Elena was staring at the bed. Part of a severed arm had been cast aside after apparently being used to write a few words in blood on the bedspread. It was a scrawl, but legible enough. "My name," Elena whispered.

"We won't let it happen," Isobel said, still speaking softly.

"Let it happen?" Elena asked, still staring at the bed. "Let what happen? What's that word with my name?"

Elena looked at Isobel, but she didn't answer. Finally, Nathaniel did. "Mors," he said from behind her. He had not moved. "Latin. It refers to death."

Elena let out a breath, closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them to look at Sarah when she spoke.

"Elena," Sarah said, "is this because I let you come here?" Elena could see that Sarah had wiped away tears.

"Elena didn't bring this." Isobel said harshly.

"I wasn't accusing her." Sarah said defensively, though her face was hardening.

"You know it was already here," Nathaniel said calmly. "It's one reason you were willing to talk to us."

Sarah glanced up at him questioningly. "Nathaniel" Alaric said, nodding towards Nathaniel.

"Is this true, Sarah?" Elena asked drawing Sarah's eyes from Nathaniel to her. "Has stuff like this happened here before?"

Sarah hesitated, but nodded.

"You didn't tell us that."

"You never told me what you are or that someone wants you dead." Sarah said to Elena, then she turned to stare at Nathaniel. "How do I know you're not like whoever did this?"

"He's not," Katherine said as she entered the room. "Come out now, Elena."

Elena's gaze had moved from Sarah to the body. "If a vampire did this, how did it get out without being seen?"

"We don't know who or what did this," Katherine said as she and Isobel turned Elena around and started pushing her out of the room.

They stopped short when they heard Sarah speak. "I hate whoever did this."

Katherine turned around and studied Sarah's hard, tear-streaked face briefly before saying "You can help us stop them."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, her face still hard.

Katherine turned to Elena. "Do you find her reliable, Elena?"

"Reliable?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

Elena made the connection. "No! You don't mean…"

"I do." Katherine confirmed.

"She doesn't owe you anything." Elena argued. "I owe her."

"Elena," Sarah asked, walking towards them. "what are you two talking about?"

Elena looked desperately at Katherine. "You can't ask her to do anything for you."

"It would not be the same sort of arrangement I have with you, Elena. It would be different."

"Arrangement? Elena?" Sarah was facing Elena now, close to her.

Elena stared at Katherine as she forced herself to say the words. "She would like you to work for her."

"Work for a vampire." Sarah repeated.

"You're in Mystic Falls – not here," Elena continued to look desperately at Katherine.

"I'm in more than just Mystic Falls, Elena. Wherever I am, arrangements can be made. If she is willing to discuss it with me, we will make them."

Sarah looked at Bonnie, who had a worried look on her face before looking at Katherine.

"I would fight whoever did this anyway. Why would I need an arrangement with you?" Sarah asked.

"It would help Elena. It would strengthen your agreement with Nathaniel. Some of my resources would be here to fight whatever did this as well. Also, there would be compensation." Katherine replied.

"Pledge herself for compensation?" Elena asked.

"Not pledge." Katherine said. "It would be different. We would discuss terms."

"Help Elena how?" Sarah asked.

"Cast spells which would allow us to protect her, perhaps even be with her sometimes. We would work that out."

"Are you seriously considering this?" Bonnie said disbelievingly. "Taking sides in vampire fights?"

"Not just vampires." Sarah said, "My aunt somehow got involved and my neighbor. Besides, you've taken a side."

"No," Bonnie claimed. "I side with Elena. I only help her."

"You only help the vampire-pledge girl who has taken a side. I see no difference. Plus you said your ancestor helped Katherine and still fought vampires."

"It's not that simple." Bonnie claimed.

"Elena does everything Katherine asks, don't you?" Sarah asked, looking at Elena.

"Yes." Elena said. She wanted to add a 'but', but couldn't think of anything to say after it.

"I'll talk to you." Sarah said to Katherine.

"Your mother…" Bonnie started.

"My mother wants what's best for our town. So do I. Do not think I would do anything different." Sarah said as she walked through the door. She turned back and looked at Nathaniel. "We need to meet to finalize all this as well."

"We'll clean up in here, then meet at the kitchen table later tonight, if that is acceptable to you."

Sarah shook her head. "Not here. We'll find someplace else. Mr. Frederickson has a family. Proper arrangements will need to be made."

"We'll see to it," Nathaniel said. "We have connections that will handle the matter discretely."

"Meet me on your doorstep?" Katherine asked Sarah. "I need to speak with Elena briefly, then I will be there."

Sarah nodded as she left the room and house.

The others took this as their cue to leave. They went through the front door, Katherine took Elena to the back door, but then turned back to speak with Nathaniel briefly, leaving Elena waiting at the door. Elena could not hear them. When Katherine returned, she led Elena to the back porch where there were a few chairs and a swing that was made for two people. Elena sat in the swing, Katherine stood in front of her.

"Please don't make her do this." Elena said.

Elena found that she was even more unnerved than usual when she was alone with Katherine – probably because even the clothing and hair were the same this time. The mirror image was worse than usual.

"I told you it would be different." Katherine replied.

"You won't try to compel her?"

"Elena, they have vervain. I tasted it when I bit the older witch. Even without it though, I wouldn't do that. I told you, we will discuss the matter and come to terms."

"You didn't 'discuss the matter' with me." Elena said, lowering her eyes.

"It was a very different circumstance then, Elena, and a very different person involved."

"What do you mean?" Elena was looking at Katherine again. "I mean, I know it's not the same – she is not trying to save anyone like I was, and I owe her my life."

"I am in her debt as well for the same thing. It will all factor into whatever arrangement we make."

"But very different person?" Elena's confusion showed in her face.

"Elena, I've been around long enough to know that there are a number of witches who are willing to work for vampires. It is just a matter of creating the obligation or setting the price. But with you, Elena, it's very different. There's no one else like you. You are unique."

"I'm coming to hate that word." Elena said under her breath.

Elena thought she heard Katherine make as noise as if she was trying to stifle a laugh. Then Katherine's face was blank again. "Our role here is done. I will speak with Sarah while you and the others wait in the cars. Damon will take you there now."

Damon was sitting next to Elena as soon as his name was spoken.

"I can't even say goodbye?" Elena asked.

"I will do it for you with Sarah. If things work out, you will see each other again. Natalie is in mourning, best left alone for now. Nathaniel has his agreement and has been informed of the terms, he will finish the matter with the witches. He thanks you and says that whenever he or his are near you, you will have their assistance and protection. He also says you are welcome here anytime."

"Wherever here is." Elena grumbled.

"Wait in the cars. I will join you shortly." Katherine said as she left.

Elena immediately turned and hugged Damon. She didn't speak at first, just let herself enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Her mind kept running through the events of what had become a very long day. Eventually she found herself crying softly.

"It's over, Elena." Damon whispered, stroking Elena's hair. "We're going home soon. We'll be in Mystic Falls by dawn."

"Did you see what's in the bedroom in this house?" Elena asked not moving.

"Heard about it and saw it before I came here. I won't let it happen, Elena."

"I can't believe someone wants me dead. Or maybe even alive. What did I do that caused this?"

Damon tightened his hug. "It's not always about what someone does, Elena. Sometimes it's about who they are."

Elena moved to sit on his lap, still hugging him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Who they are? Who am I? I'm nobody."

"You should stop saying that about yourself, Elena," Damon said softly. "No one here believes that – not Rick, not the witches, not the vampires, certainly not me. You're not a nobody and you're not just anybody. You are unique"

Elena bristled but remained in place. She was enjoying the feeling of his arms around her too much to move. "You heard her say that. I can't believe you're rubbing it in."

"I'm not 'rubbing it in'." Damon whispered. "You are unique. It's not a bad thing. I know I would not have paid any attention to you if you were like everybody else."

Elena calmed down a little. "I still can't believe this."

She was silent for a minute or two before asking "Did the vampire Katherine let live say anything about who's after me?"

"No," Damon said. "He just kept repeating 'the witch' to any question asked. He's dead now."

It upset Elena a little to be reminded of death again. To get her mind off of it and everything else that had happened, she concentrated on Damon, on what she was feeling as she hugged him and as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Eventually she spoke into his shoulder, "Don't we need to go to a car?"

"Not yet. I'll know when Katherine is going to the cars, and I'll take you there when she is. We can stay here until then."

"She said she wanted us to wait for her in a car," Elena said.

"You may be her minion, but I'm not."

"Don't call me that!" Elena said as sharply as she could manage while in the arms of the vampire she loved. "Do, however, keep rubbing my back."

The End - except for the Epilogue

(_well, until the bloody muse bites me...I mean sings to me again. Anyone have any muse repellent?...)_

_Thanks again to Peachie X who performed Beta services on this chapter and most of this story. She made what I did much easier and what you saw much better. She is awesome..._


	16. Epilogue  Home

Epilogue – Home

Elena was able to sleep on the return flight. Actually, the short night followed by a very long day caught up with her before they were even in the cars leaving the Proctor neighbor's house. She woke up briefly as Damon carried her to the car and when she had to make the trek from the car to the small jet. Mostly though, she slept.

Bonnie slept on the return flight as well. Neither heard Katherine as she came to the back of the jet while it was in the air and whispered to Damon and Alaric.

"I haven't heard from Marcus and couldn't reach him before we boarded."

"Is that unusual?" Alaric asked. He was getting sleepy, but perked up.

"Very much so. He is meticulous about checking in on schedule, as well as answering when called."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Isobel asked.

"I think we need to be careful. Damon, when we land, would you be willing to call Stefan?"

"Why?" Damon asked. "Won't you just call Marcus?"

"Yes, but I thought we could try several things at once. I would also like Alaric to call Jenna." Katherine said, looking at Alaric.

"I'll do that," he replied. "I would do that anyway."

"No." Damon said drawing the eyes of the others to him. "You wouldn't wake her up at this time of the morning."

Alaric hesitated. Maybe he was right.

"But you'll call Stefan?" Katherine asked Damon again.

"Call Marcus. If something is wrong, we may not want anyone to know we're back."

Katherine looked at Isobel. "He may be right," Isobel said.

Katherine thought for a minute before saying "Very well. I'll call Marcus when we land. If he still does not answer, Isobel, Alaric and I will take Bonnie home and then visit Elena's home. Damon, will you be willing to take Elena somewhere else until you hear from us?"

Damon smirked. "I'll take her somewhere else. I may turn off our phones as well."

Katherine looked a little irritated briefly before regaining control of herself. "Our other two will be with you, though unseen by Elena."

"Not necessary." Damon said.

"Still, they will be with you." Katherine replied, the annoyed look back.

"I can't go inside the Gilbert house," Isobel said quickly, mostly to break the Damon/Katherine stalemate.

"She hasn't invited you?" Katherine asked, surprised.

Isobel shook her head. "She'll ask my advice, go anywhere with me, but won't invite me in - not that it's come up lately."

"There will be plenty to do outside if we need to go there." Katherine said. Isobel nodded as Katherine returned to her seat.

Damon returned to watching Elena as she slept. He wanted nothing more for her than for her to go to her safe home where she could rest after the ordeal she had suffered. It wasn't looking likely.

* * *

Elena found herself waking up with her head on Damon's lap – again. She opened her eyes, but laid still, trying to remember why she was there – what had happened.

They were outside, the sun shining brightly. She couldn't remember lying down this time. She couldn't remember anything after being with him on a swing - after the horrific sight in the bedroom.

She did not want to think about that, so instead of trying to remember, she moved her head slightly to see if she could figure out where they were. Probably not in town – there were trees nearby, but no buildings.

She closed her eyes to see if she could sleep again, but she only saw the bedroom with its corpse and bloody writing. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at him. His eyes were closed, but she felt his arm move around her. She let him pull her next to him.

"Where are we?" Elena asked, moving to stretch herself wherever she could without moving away from him.

"Near Mystic Falls." Damon said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did I sleep all of the way back?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much." Damon said. His arm held her tightly, but his eyes remained closed. He did not move.

Elena wasn't thinking clearly yet, but something came to mind. "Why didn't you just take me home?"

Damon did open his eyes now, and smirked. "Not liking the company?"

"No," Elena said, quickly. "You know better. I just want to see them."

Then she saw him approach – one of the vampires that had been on the trip with them.

"Soon." Damon said as he gently pulled his arm from her and went to talk to the other vampire.

She just watched. She was still tired, too tired to go to the vampires and try to listen to what they said. So she waited for Damon to come back, when she would insist that he take her home.

The End

_(but just for a bit...bloody muse came by again...)_

_Peachie X is still here with her Beta. I like her better than the muse..._


End file.
